Side of the Spectrum
by Acqua Leaf
Summary: Axel dragged his best friend, Riku, to an auction to try to cheer him. They had no idea what they got themselves into or how much danger they are in when they purchased the adorable no-names at a discount. They couldn't resist those deep sky blue eyes. Soriku, Akuroku, VenVan
1. Chapter 1

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Riku's been acting like a real downer after his last break-up. All he does is whine over his past relationship. For Christ's sake, I did not like the guy. He was way to emo and he only made Riku's already dreary mood worst. He needs some excitement in his life.

That's why his best friend, Axel Inferno, had decided to get him a little companion from the local market. It was nothing really; this is one of the perks of being on the good side of the Spectrum. Everyone on this side have generations of wealth on their belt since they were born. The people on the other side have to live in caves. Literally, caves, that's how they got the name, Mole-people.

Sometimes, Mole-people become rowdy or if they become orphans; they get taken in and sold to this side. There's a whole revolution going on about it, but I can't give you details about that.

Anyways that's off topic. I was talking about moody, depressing Riku. I brought him to one of the auctions to get him a little companionship for him. Of course he protested all the way here. He looked at me with the most uncomprehending look imaginable and said, "This is a slave auction."

I tried to compromise, "I don't like that word; think of them as a houseguest."

He rolled his eyes, "A houseguest who can't leave the house?"

"Don't try to make it seem so ugly? We've all heard stories where the Mole-people preferred this side other than their side and lived a better life. And if you were so against it, why did you come?"

Rike squinted at me, "Because you made me."

"Since when do you listen to me?"

Rikus looked to the front of the hall. They were setting up a pedestal for bidding. Riku shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I could use some entertain for a while."

"You mean you want a fuck buddy."

Riku elbowed me in the arm. It was true; he didn't have to hit me so hard. A loud bell calmed the audience. An man in a black and silver suit came to the stage and introduced himself as the auctioneer. He kept an upbeat attitude through the opening curtains. Then the people in color coded handcuffs were all piled to one side of the stage. These kinds of auctions were really cut throat. The cuties were usually the first to go. Thankfully, Riku and I are gay and the males are easier to win.

The first one on the pedestal was a woman with long blonde hair and her arms were bonded with a green cuffing. The auctioneer would give a quick speech with this information; her name, some background info, her beauty, likes and dislikes. He also included that the green cuffing means that she is mellow and timid. Then, he started the bidding.

The bids started to fly from different parts of the halls. Every time a new person bid on her, she would desperately look at the guy's face. It was clear that she was very nervous and that only made the bids more aggressive. This is a defining moment in her life. In mere seconds her bids reached over one hundred grand, then was finally sold. That's great, now onto a male.

The next person was a tanned, toned male. He had brown spiky hair and a baby face to go with it. He was wearing a sleeveless top mixed with the colors blue, red, and black; with matching shorts and shoes. When he looked up, he revealed deep sky blue eyes. He seems like Riku's type. When I turned to him, I noticed that his face was frozen in infatuation. It was disgusting.

I nudged him to snap him out of his gaze, "If you like him, bid on him."

"I agree he's gorgeous, but something is off about him." RIku was way to picky.

"What do you mean? You said it yourself; he's gorgeous."

"But he's smiling." RIku answered. "He looks too confident up there."

I took a second look at him. The guy did have a half smile on his face. It looked like he was trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter. But it only made him cuter to look at. "He's just what you need; a bubbly personality to pull you out of this mood."

The auctioneer examined the paper nervously and started, "I can't give you his name or any information about him. All I can say is he is easy on the eyes and have great eyes. He could be host and server to your parties. Let's start the bidding at a discount rate."

He forgot to mention the red cuffing that bonded his wrists. That means that he must have done something serious to receive that color. However, Riku wanted him and that is all that matters. I turned to him and said, "Either you bid on him or I will."

"Really, anybody, he is not a hard criminal. With a little teaching, he could be a great housesitter."

The bidding was dead and all RIku had to do was raise that pedal that has his number on it. Just one little wave and the little ass is all his. I did the only thing a friend could do. I started to poke his arm repeatedly until he raised the hand in anger.

"Sold to number 254!"

Riku looked at me like he was going to cut me open with a rusty knife. There was no turning back now, that brunette was his now. I said, "You should take a look at your new fuck buddy."

Riku turned to his new houseguest. The guy was staring Riku wide eyed in shock. I guess that he was not expecting to be sold. Riku kept his eye on him when he was pulled to the different corner to be tagged with Riku's number. Riku had a smirk on his face and whispered to me, "I swear that I saw him flushing at me."

I grinned to myself; that was way easier than I thought. "Was I right or was I right?"

"Shut up." That means I'm right.

The next one was a girl that was around the last guy's age. She had the same blue eyes, but she had short black hair was wearing a black dress with a white highlights. She also had a red cuffing on and she didn't look too happy. There wasn't much information about her either and she was stood there with a scowl on her face.

The auctioneer was a little bit confident that he was able to get a decent rate for her. But the red cuffing and the look on her face prevented her from being sold and the auctioneer was forced to move her to the other side of the stage without a number. That means another male will be up.

"Maybe, I could get lucky too."

"I thought this was about cheering me up."

"I did that. Now, I want a prize of my own."

Riku huffed. I am always willing to get a little new fresh meat for my bedroom. What can I say? I get bored with them very quickly. The prize came in the form of a tanned sun haired beauty that was lifted to the pedestal next. He was perfect; small structure, toned, tanned, and eyes that I could stare at all day. I pay anything to run my hands through his sun-kissed spikes right at that moment.

I keened to Riku and gritted through my teeth said, "He's mine."

The autctioneer started again more nervous this time. He rubbed his head and began, "We have another no-name here. Don't mind the red cuffing this time; can that face look like he could do any real harm to anybody?"

I bit my lip trying to fight my temptation to go and throw him over my shoulder right now. That isn't protocol and I could be thrown out on the street for that. Then, I will lose my only shot to get that perfect being.

"Let's start the bidding." Finally.

I raised my pedal as far as I could and waved it around to make sure the auctioneer could see me. He smiled at my enthusiasm and went on anyway, "Can I get a higher bid."

No one flinched. I'm getting such a good deal. "Sold to number 255!"

Yes. I'm the shit. I was able to pull Riku out of his funk AND get a new piece of ass for me. I accomplished a lot today. The blond beauty stared at me stunned before they pushed him to the other side of the stage. He looked a little frightened; it's the cutest thing.

"I thought you were here to cheer me up and not get something for yourself"

I couldn't believe this guy, "You expect to drag you to a candy store and not get anything for myself. You're being a little selfish. Don't give me that lecture, I see you ogling your new little houseguest."

"I'm about to spend good money on him. I can't look."

"Don't you know what happens next?" The dumbfounded look he gave me was my answer. "You get to go talk to them, then they will hosed them down, dressed them up, and tie them up with a big bow just for us."

"You're kidding."

"Okay. They don't use bows. But the next part, we can talk to them before their shipped to our house. It will be great, trust me."

Riku did not look very convinced. I did have a track record of screwing shit up for him. But nothing could go wrong this time, he's overreacting.

* * *

"They must be friends. This is disgusting." Roxas was groaning again. He's been like that since we got here.

Sora and I did get him into this mess. I kept my voice low so I don't attract any attention. "It's going to be okay, Roxas. We will be out of here in no time."

"Easy for you to say; you weren't sold like a piece of meat," I don't think that Roxas is going to cheer up until we were safely away from this hellhole. He just doesn't believe in me.

"I'm surprised that you two sold too. And I did not get one bid; it's insulting. I'm cute enough, am I?"

Roxas glared at me like he had heat vision. "This is not about you. We were just sold as slaves, Xion. I can't believe that is all you can think about right now."

I need to remember about Roxas's sensitivity to this subject. I think that this is his first time in an auction. It must about have been my tenth time, but I was able to run away every time. I tried to calm him as much as I could without hugging him because I'm handcuffed, "Remember what I said, we will be back home by eight o'clock. Just in time for taco night and this never happened, you got that?"

Roxas kept his hard stare, "You better be right. I'll kill that guy."

I chuckled, "I know."

"He keeps staring at me."

Sora caught both of our attention. He was staring at his red cuffs, a little afraid to look up to lock eyes with his new master. I shook my head, "Then stop blushing."

"I can't. I can feel his eyes staring at me."

I rolled my eyes at him. Sora needs to get a grip. We can't let him go to with that guy. His big brother would on a killing rampage if that happened. Come to think of it, all of older brothers would if they knew we were here. I would be saving those idiots' lives by getting Sora and Roxas away from them.

* * *

 **A/N: Complete shot in the dark here.** **This is not going to be a all lemon story. I actually have a plot planned out already.** **I will continue this story if you are interested. Just show me a sign that you want me to keep going. All I need is one person.**

 **Well, thank you for reading this story. It is my first one Kingdom Hearts story and hopefully not my last. ;)**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"You're a little too eager to meet your new fuck buddy."

RIku never knew how to express any emotions besides sadness. I haven't seen him so excited for something in a while. I can't wait until he finally gets his new little boy toy home. He needed a good rebound fuck since he was dumped by what's-his-face.

Who knows maybe things could get a little serious between them like a fucked-up Cinderella story. It is not uncommon for that to happen. I look forward to it every time I go to one of these things. But it is more likely for the houseguests to run away from home after a few weeks. Riku won't need him for that long.

We were both waiting in a separate room waiting for our numbers to called. It was the contact room and it kind of feels like a prison. We can only talk to our new guests on a glass wall. It is a cautionary thing. I'm not sure who they are trying to protect.

I noticed Riku was fiddling with a little box. I reached out to grab it but he yanked it from my reach. "Stop it, Axel. It's for my new friend."

"Where did you get that? We didn't leave the auction."

Riku didn't answer the question. He must have had that thing this whole time. But, he wasn't expecting to get find someone here. Then that must means; o great. "Who did you buy that for?"

"It was for my ex, okay. I never got the chance to give it to him."

I shook my head. I am so happy that I dragged him here. "You had that thing this whole time? Riku, I thought that you had more pride than that."

Riku had scowled at me. The truth is an ugly thing, but he needs to hear it from someone. I eyed the small gift box, the only thing it could have been was a piece of jewelry. "So what is it? I want to see."

"You're just bored." Riku replied.

He's right about that. It was a long auction and we bought the first few people to show up. The rest of the people did not even come close to the two guys we nabbed.

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Cooommmmeeeee oooonnnnn."

Riku groaned under his breath. I held out my hand and scrunched repeatedly the fingers. I knew I won that argument or I could have kept going for the next ten minutes. Riku knew that too and he doesn't have the patience like me.

Riku opened the box and held it in front of my face. I focused to see what is inside of it, and the first thing I saw was a silver crown. The crown had a simple design, no gems or anything engraved on it. There was also a chain that matches it perfectly.

"Real silver? That must have cost a pretty penny."

Riku snapped the box shut and held it in his lap. "I couldn't return it to the store. It was supposed to be a symbol for the relationship." He shrugged his shoulder, "O well, at least the new guy might like it."

"Yeah, considering his upbringing, it may be the most expensive present he ever got or will receive."

Riku stared at the little gift box. He was clearly still thinking about his ex. I smacked his shoulders to break him out of it. "Hey, at least now it won't go to waste."

"Number 254 and Number 255 your new purchases are waiting."

I jumped up from my chair. I nearly forgot what I just did forty minutes ago. The wait was boring me half to death. I could see where our two beauties were sitting from here. "Riku, stop pouting. I can see our new little buddies from here."

I have to remind myself that they could hear us from there. I have to turn on the charm. Both of them were staring down at their red cuffs and their faces were expressionless. That's normal behavior at first. They're nervous.

"Hey there, I see you two."

I was already settled in the seat across from them when I realized that Riku didn't move from his seat. I beckoned him to come closer. They looked better up close. Riku needed a good look at their cute faces.

Riku bee lined for the seat next to me without taking his eyes off his brunette. Riku's never been much a talker and these two were not kept their heads down. I'm going to have to carry this conversation. "I know that you two have a million negative thoughts in your head about us, but I want to say that we're not bad guys."

My blond frowned at his cuffing. He didn't believe a word I said. I don't have to worry about that. I have all the time in the world to convince him otherwise. The brunette's cheeks were the same color as my hair. I guess Riku really did see him flushing earlier.

That reminds me. I poked Riku's shoulder and gestured towards the brunette. I'm sure the hormones made him forget about his gift already. Without an explanation, Riku pushed the little gift box through crack underneath the window towards the brunette. Neither them looked up from their cuffs so they couldn't have saw him do it.

I knew Riku would mess up gift giving. "Hey, my friend has a present for you."

That got their attention. Both of them nervously glanced up at us, probably expecting something really perverted. The little gift box nearly shocked them. "Go ahead, open it, it's for you. And, I promise I will get you a little something first thing tomorrow."

My blond grimaced in his seat; he must be jealous. The brunette slowly started to reach for the small box. His wrists were still bond together and he had to carefully open it with only one hand. His reaction to the crown pendant was very subtle, but he did look surprised and pleased.

I'm sure Riku saw his reaction that only last five seconds, before he ducked his head again. But he did balled the necklace up in his hand and took it under the table. I have to give Riku props for that. It was ingenious.

This was going great, but I saw two black hooded coats approaching us. No; not now. Dammit. They marched up to our two beauties and ordered them to stand up. I stood up with them, "Hey, that's not fair! That wasn't nearly enough time."

The shorter one held up a hand to silence me. "Sorry sir, its protocol."

I don't like this. The shorter one was way too frail and it sounded like a girl who was trying to disguise her voice. I know for a fact that that job has a height limit and have to physically buff. That guard was an imposter.

Sadly there was nothing I could do at that moment. It was protocol. I had to watch the two hooded coats take our little buddies away. Riku was just as obvious as ever, he was probably daydreaming about the brunette. But there was no need to tell him my concern just yet. However, I can't shake the feeling in my gut.

* * *

"That took way too long, Xion." Typical of Roxas, he doesn't appreciate the fact that I just saved his ass. Literally.

"Stop complaining, Rox and put this on." I handed him a black coat.

As soon as I got them out of sight, I unlocked those heavy ass handcuffs. Then, I had to give them a disguise. It's fine; the rest is cake.

I gestured them to the exit. "Come on guys. All we have to do is hop in a car and go."

"Yeah and DON'T COME BACK." My cousin really hates when I do this.

I smiled at him through the hood, "I know, I know, Zexion. But you know the drill. Not a word to my big brother."

"Are you kidding? He would torch this whole place with me in it." It's weird to see how much power and authority my brother has. "Look. This is serious business and you meddling around here will blow our cover. Next time you're bored, go do something else."

"I didn't want to be here. These idiots got me arrested and sent here." Roxas was still a little shaken up from the conversation.

"How many times do I have to apologize? Geez, Roxas, it's the world we live in. We all know how ugly it can be."

Roxas and Zexion stared me down with a hard glare. They know I was right. Roxas was determined to leave as soon as he got here. He was already walking towards the exit. Sora on the other hand was completely checked out.

I walked over to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. When he turned towards me, I bobbed my head towards the door. "Don't let those guys get into your head. They only want to make you their little puppet, Sora. Besides, I have to get you back to the other side."

Sora sucked in air, held it for a few seconds, and let it out. He said, "Your right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't," Roxas is so impatient. "Lets go."

He was already marching towards the door. I gently pushed Sora in that direction. Those guys were pigs, but they were a lot nicer than the ones that usually bid on me. O that reminds me, "Sora, what did you do with that necklace? You know we could sell it."

"I already lost it." I don't like this. Sora's acting strange, almost deflated. Earlier today, he was having more fun than me.

"Good, you don't have to keep anything from them." Roxas probably didn't see Sora's change in behavior.

When we were at the exit, Roxas checked if the coast was clear, then he rushed over to the car. Sora and I was right behind him. We were in disguise, but we still did want to get caught. We couldn't pass as guards at this place.

There was one thing I had to make sure of. When we got to the car, I got in front of everyone and announced, "Before we go, lets all agree to leave our big brothers out of this."

"Agreed," Roxas said that rather quickly.

"Agreed," Sora answered was seconds behind him.

"Agreed, now get the hell out!" Zexion ruined that moment.

"Fine, so rude," Zexion only glared some more as we piled into the car.

"I'll drive this time." Roxas took the wheel very quickly.

I had to tease him about that. "If I drive, I promise I will not ram the car into a police station this time."

Roxas ignored me and started to speed away. He couldn't take a joke. At the corner of my eye, I realized that one of Sora's hands was in his pocket. He never did that before. O no, I hope he didn't keep that necklace.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I wonder if anyone can guess who the big bad brothers are. They're coming up next chapter.**

 **Sorry, no break out scene. But, I hope that you still like it. Anyways, it's all up to my readers if they want me to keep going or not. Tell me what you think.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

"What the fuck do mean they're gone!?"

"I humbly apologize for the inconvenience, sir. We have searched the entire premises and could not locate them. They must have slip through the cracks. If I could interest you in finding someone else in replacement…"

"I. Don't. Want. Anyone. Else." This guy was really getting on my nerves. I could tell that I was testing his patience too.

"The revolutionaries have been circulating this place since it first opened. It is always a possibly that hostages can escape. Who knows, maybe they had connections."

The revolutionaries; I'm sick and tired of hearing about the revolutionaries. Everyone on this side of the Spectrum shit their pants whenever anyone mentions them. To me, they are a bunch of trigger happy dumbasses who think that they have a purpose behind all of their meaningless deaths.

"I want them. No, I really need them. Don't the handcuffs have a tracking device in them?"

The guy rolled his eyes under his hood; he thinks that I can't see him. "We tried that. Their handcuffs were found in the back, next to an exit. The hostages would not have been able to leave the premises if they had them on. There is nothing more we could do. I'm sorry that we couldn't fulfill your needs."

"I want to talk to your manager." That was all my only reply.

The guy nodded off and turned around to fetch his superior. It is a strong possibility that his manager will give me the same speech. I can't believe that this is happening. I didn't even get a chance to touch my little blonde. This is so unfair and I couldn't do anything about it. And, I can't shake the feeling of déjà vu.

RIku, on the other hand, have been strangely calm about this whole ordeal. He hasn't said a word to me or the dumbasses that let our buddies escape. I prefer him this way. I am not going to hear the end of this. Dragging him here to purchase the perfect specimen, just to have them escape before we could even get our hands on them. Still, this feeling seems oddly familiar.

"Excuse me, you two were the one who purchased the 'highly cautionary' hostages; am I right?"

"Yes," honestly, how can the employees here tell anyone apart with those oversized black coats, and all of them have their hoods up all of the time. For all I know, that the guy I was just talking to could have disguised his voice to screw with me. I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Well, here is the little information that we could get from them. As you know, we didn't even know their names."

The hooded guy handed us two manila folders. Each of them had a picture of our beauties of it. My blonde had a weary face as he was taking his mug shot. Riku's brunette, strange enough, had a huge smile on his face and he was winking at the camera. Riku grumbled at the picture; I do not blame him one bit.

"Earlier today, these two and an unnamed girl crashed a car into the front side of a police station." He held up a picture of the girl I saw earlier. There was a huge smirk on her face.

I did see our buddies talking to her during the auction and I didn't think anything of it then. She could have been the imposter who took them away.

Wait, hold on, they did what?

"What?" Riku and I registered what he said at the same time.

"Yeah, the only reason why we couldn't identify them was because the two brunettes were too busy laughing hysterically, as if what they did was a huge joke." The guy shook his head at the thought. "They should not have been a part of the auction. We thought that they were dumb kids who wanted a laugh, but we completely underestimated them"

Riku was intrigued now. "Why do you say that?"

"Zexion, here," he gestured to another hooded guy. I cannot keep track of these guys. "He has reason to believe that the girl is related to Vanitas Nero and that makes her extremely dangerous. Same goes for her two friends that she busted out."

The tone in the room shifted dramatically since that name was mentioned. This Vanitas guy is a revolutionary, I think. I don't know. But what does that have to do with our fuck buddies. "If you were not able to ID them, than she may not be related to him and you could go out looking for them right now."

There were three hooded guys in front of me and they did not move. Actually another voice spoke up, "How stupid are you? Don't you read the paper or watch the news? Vanitas is all over them, because he is one of the leaders of the Revolt and he is the most bloody thirsty one at that."

"But what does he have to do with anything? You're going to let them get away, because you THINK that they know Vanitas." The revolutionaries again; I can't deal with this. I just want my blonde.

"Vanitas is a ruthless murder and he will kill you without a second thought." The guy paused for a second and continued, "The girl has his smirk and his black hair. They are related. And going after them is a suicide mission! Don't race to your deaths because you're horny!"

Who the fuck do he think he is, talking to me like that? I could ruin his career and reputation with one phone call. Screw Vanitas Nero. Does he know who Axel Inferno is?

I guess my anger was written all over my face, because another person spoke up "I'm sorry for my coworker's outburst. It's… All of us had a friend or two who died because of the Revolt. The Mole-people are not to be trusted. Besides, these hostages have probably crossed to the other side by now."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"Riku asked agitated. The feeling of helplessness is not a good one.

"We are not obligated to go over to the side of the Mole-people. It's too dangerous and those people are vicious and unforgiving. I would offer you two a refund, but neither of you made a payment yet. All I can say is I am truly sorry for wasting your time."

* * *

I can't believe this. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS. I, urgh, this sucks so much ass. Speaking about sucking ass… gggguuuuurrrrr. This is so unfair.

Riku and I were sitting at a café right now.=, because we didn't have a reason to go home. I can't believe my luck right now. I might as well get this over with, "Come on Riku, I had this coming. So whatever you have to say; say it now. I shouldn't have dragged you there. I'm a complete idiot for wasting your precious time. I'm…"

"Do you remember the first time you dragged me to one of those places? We were still in grade school and it was an orphanage."

Why the hell would he bring that up and where is he going with this? But it's better than the conversation I thought we were going to have. "Of course I do. That was my first time at a place like that and I didn't want to go. But my mom wanted me to purchase a new playmate, because I had problems making new friends."

"You were a bully," Riku reminded me.

"No, I was gay and didn't know that I was taunting boys because I liked them."

"Go tell your therapist about that; that's not why I am bringing this up. Do you remember the orphan you picked and what he looked like?"

Honestly, whenever I remember that day, I only think about the armed revolutionary. If it wasn't for his giant gun, I could have taken him on in a one-on-one match. But that's how the revolutionaries communicate, with their guns. I began to focus and tried to remember that afternoon. Mom yelled at me for bullying a neighborhood kid, dragged me down the orphanage, pushed me into a playroom, all of the kids rushed away and were cowering against a wall, and then I spotted gold spikes.

My jaw dropped. There's no way. "You think that was the same kid."

Riku nodded, "He has to be. He had the same hair and eyes. I didn't recognize him at first, but it was definitely him."

I tried to dig up that repressed memory. Riku's right; the blonde did resemble the orphan I had cornered against a wall. I remember telling him that I wanted to take him home to play and the way he looked at me with wide petrified eyes. The next thing I remember was a cold gun being pressed against my right temple.

There was a guy wearing black stocking cap, black pants, black sleeveless turtleneck and had a huge gear vector tattoo on his upper arm. The tattoo meant that he was a revolutionary. Everyone in that place was pleading for him to spare them and leave peacefully. Thankfully the guy did, but he carried away the little blonde boy, who was crying into the guy's shoulder. No one was hurt and it wasn't on the news, but I remember everyone was shaken up by it.

I rested my forehead in my hands. This means everything that the black coats feared was true. I sucked in air to calm my nerves; going against the revolutionaries is very risky. "Next time, we shouldn't purchase the hostages with red cuffing."

Riku gave me a look, "What do you mean next time? I want my brunette."

"Are you insane?" I already knew that answer. Why did I say that? Different method, "You heard the auctioneers, it's a suicide mission."

"I don't care," Riku retorted.

"So you're not afraid of Vanitas and whoever that guy was."

"Why, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm not afraid of them."

"Great, you'll have your chance to prove it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He's up to something. "What did you do?"

* * *

"Give me the necklace, Sora!"

"I told you! I don't have it!"

"Keeping souvenirs like that will lead you right back to them and their beds! Do you want that kind of life?!"

"N-no! It's just a necklace that fell out of my pocket hours ago."

"Ha, you said you dropped it on the floor!"

"It fell out of my pocket AND dropped on the floor. It's the same thing."

Roxas was staring ahead trying to concentrate on the road in front of him. He didn't have any interest in the debate that was behind him. He really didn't care if Sora kept the necklace or not, as long as he stays away from that silver haired freak who wanted to use him.

Everything was okay now. They're safely over the border and heading back to Ven's home cooking and he was starving after the day he had. Now, he has to come up with a good story to tell his brother when they get back. Nah, he was overthinking it. They went to the mall all day, simple as that. As long as they are convincing, Ven wouldn't think twice about it.

"It's. Just. A. Necklace!"

"No. It's. Not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. For all we know, that necklace could have a tracking device in it."

"Well, it's a good thing I tossed it."

"YOU JUST SAID YOU DROPPED IT!"

Roxas sighed into the steering wheel; all of this yelling was giving him a headache. Where's a police station when you need one?

* * *

 **A/N: Due to popular demand, I decided to update this story first. The next update might take awhile because I have no idea where I am going with this. Honestly, from this point on, anything can happen. So I'm open to suggestions. And I'm serious about that.**

 **Well, hope you like what I cooked up so far. Don't forget to reflect on it.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

"Okay, act cool," I tried to get Sora's and Roxas's attention.

We were standing outside of Ven's house; well, it's not technically a house since most of it underground. Also, the well-maintained sage lawn covers the roof of it. These houses are very common for this side of the Spectrum and it is why we are called, Mole-people. It's not like the people over here had an option. The Underground Houses last longer and are easier to build on the prairie fields. With all of the rain we get, anything else would just sink into the ground. It's our alternative.

But, these houses are nice and huge on the inside, gets lots of natural light and the walls are usually made of white marble. They can be big enough to hold malls and supermarkets. I would choose living here of instead of a boring old house any day.

That's another topic; I always loved admiring these kinds of buildings. I need to snap back to reality and so do Sora and Roxas. They have been acting awkward and distant since we left the auction and it would be freaking obvious that we didn't spend all day at the mall. Well, Roxas usually act like that, but not Sora!

"Do I need to slap you two before we go in?" If that wouldn't get their attention I don't know what will. Thankfully it did.

"You don't have to do that, Xion. I'm fine," said the unusually composed Sora.

Roxas twitched in anger, "Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

Of course you do, "do you even know what you're going to say to your big brother, who can read your emotions like a book?"

"I'm the one who came up with the lie that we were at the mall all day."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure. But what if Ven asks a follow-up question; like what did we do, which stores did we go to, why did we spend over five hours at a mall and didn't come back with any bags? You need to step aside and let the experts work."

Roxas didn't have a reply to that. It was obvious that he didn't think that far ahead. It was way easier to come up with something on the spot, but the three of us didn't have enough time to get our story straight. It didn't help that all of us were starving. The auctioneers took all of our money so we could buy a quick snack. It's funny, how hungry we get when where broke.

"Fine," Roxas stepped outside, unlocked the door, and gestured me into the Underground House.

I shrugged and charged right into the house. As soon as I crossed the border, a strong scent of perfectly seasoned meat hit me and my stomach shriveled in agony. I nearly forgot that it was taco night. I was in the back room, the kitchen, and a tall person's golden hair could easily bring warmth to the all-white interior.

Ven smiled at me and used a wooden spoon to beckon me to come in. "You came right on time, Xion, everything is ready. Tell everyone to come in."

Ventus looks like an exact replica of Roxas, expect he has a laxer voice than him and is nearly a foot taller than us. He was wearing a black turtleneck, his favorite shirt ever, grey pants and, uh, a light green apron. It took everything I had not to snicker at him.

Roxas and Sora crept up behind me and closed the door behind them. Ven's smile melted away when he saw their faces; and, they blew it. He made a beeline towards them and asked, "What's wrong?"

I jumped behind them and in the middle of Ven's view. Put both of my hands on both of their shoulders, tried to think of something funny as I started to lie, "It's nothing, Venny. We just had a very long day at the mall and we our STARVING."

Ven's stared at me with indifference look on his face. I think I might be slipping. "What happened, Xion? What did you do?" His voice was becoming stern.

I stared back with big innocent eyes and placed both hands on my chest. Ven kept his tone, "Yeah, you. What happened today? Why are they acting strange?"

"Why do you assume that I did something? We made it back in one piece didn't we?" I tried to keep the vague story straight.

Roxas spoke up, but his voice was very strained and robotic, "Xion's right. We're just just tired from walking around Lakes Crossing."

Good job, Roxas, he actually named the mall we were at. Ven's piercing stare turned to Roxas head, who was staring at Ven's shoes. Ven placed his hand under Roxas's chin and his yanked his head up. It looked like he was trying to read his mind when he asked, "Are you sure you're okay?'

"Yeah," Roxas replied really quickly.

Ven's hand dropped, then he turned to Sora and asked, "And how was your day, Sora?"

Be strong, Sora. He jumped in his skin; he face was still a little red from earlier. Sora nodded repeatedly and stuttered the words, "I-I had a great day at Lakes Crossing. W-we met a lot of interesting people there."

You're weak, Sora. Ven raised an eyebrow and sighed. I'm not sure if he believes us or he gave up for now. "Okay, since you three are so hungry, you should wash your hands and eat before the food gets cold."

"Gladly," Roxas rushed away from that awkward conversation.

"Sure," Sora rushed after him.

I was about to walk past Ven when he stopped me by putting the wooden spoon in front of my face. It still had seasoning on it and I wanted it really badly. Ven asked me in private, "Does Sora has a crush on someone?"

After a quick diagnostics, I realized that Ven could be right about that, but I couldn't let him know that. I took the wooden spoon from his hand and stared to lick and replied, "I don't know. I can't keep up with those two all the time. Maybe in due time, we would find out. But right now, I think that it is safe to say that I don't know."

Ven just stared at me unconvinced as I backed away from him. The tone of my voice could have been a dead giveaway. I really am slipping or I could just be hungry.

"Did she just admit that she doesn't know someone's business?" A deep voice orbited from behind Ven. It could only be one person.

"Vani!" I rushed up to him gave him a big hug.

He didn't hug me back, "What did you do?"

I heard Ven chuckling behind. I don't like being picked on. I pushed away from him and stared into at his amber eyes. He has Mom's eyes and he is so lucky. "I didn't do anything. Why do you two always gaining up on me?!"

"Then, why did you hug me?"

"What, I can't miss you? Fine, I take me hug back." I stormed off to wash my hands.

I tried to ignore the laughing that was behind me. Yelling at them was funny to them. It sucks being the youngest girl in the whole circle of friends. Besides, my hands feel really sticky. When I reached the bathroom, I realized that the stickiness was dried blood. It was all over my hands and arms.

I panicked and washed the blood off of me. I didn't know I was bleeding. After I rinsed off the blood, I couldn't find the wound. That's odd.

O okay; that's what I get for hugging Vanitas without looking at him first.

* * *

"Should I ask?"

"No,"

"I'm gonna."

"No, you don't,"

"I'm gonna do it."

"Don't you dare,"

I kept my hard stare at Riku. I had to ask. I had to, "Why is there a tracking device in the necklace, Riku? Why in the world did you want to track your ex?"

Riku looked ahead without responding. I usually don't bring up his emo ex, but we have to have this conversation, before we do anything else. I blocked the weapon store's entrance. Riku grimaced at me, "move out of my way."

"Not until you tell me why you wanted to stalk what's-his-name?"

"You can't even remember his name. Why do you care so much?"

"I want to make sure that you are doing all of this for the right reason. That brunette can't replace your ex."

Riku rolled his eyes, "I know that and I'm over him. I just want my little buddy."

He's using my lingo. I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I had to remember my point for stopping our progress, "But why did you put a tracking device in the necklace in the first place?"

Riku growled in frustration, "Because, I wanted proof that he was cheating on me."

He never told me that, "Did you ever get your answer?"

Riku's face gave me the answer before he said it, "Yeah, I didn't need the necklace, because he told me himself when he broke up with me."

"Am I the first person you told?"

Riku nodded, "Everyone else keeps asking me what happened to him and why we're not together anymore. I think that you are the only one who didn't like him."

Riku was right about that. I didn't trust his face from the first time I saw him. But that means, we need to get that teen, because I liked him at first sight. Aw hell, I opened the door and said, "Let's go get your little fuck buddy."

At that moment, we were more motivated than ever to go after the two who literately got away. Convincing other people for assistance with our plans proved to be a lot more difficult than we thought, even after we explained everything to Leon. He just stared at us like that we were the biggest idiots who ever walked the face of the Earth.

He finally said something after we finished our explanation, "Let me get this straight,"

O God, I could tell from his tone what he thought about us, "You two want to cross into dangerous territory to kidnap teenagers who have close relations to Vanitas Nero, because you want to bang their brains out. Is that right?"

I tried to correct that, "Hey, don't forget that Riku needs this to heal from his bad breakup."

Leon shifted disappointed look from me to Riku then back to me, "There are a lot of ways that you could heal a broken heart. Try not to get yourselves killed. This store and about twenty more needs both of you idiots to stay alive."

Riku designs spyware that could be used for creeping up and finding out everything that you can about the enemy. Inferno weapons specialize in using fires and explosions. I can make anything into a bomb and use fire forty different ways. The military and the police always uses our newest weapons and the Revolt made us millionaires.

But the fact that we are rich off of dangerous weapons is the main reason why our love life sucks ass. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

Leon shook his head, "You two can't barge into a convicted murder's circle and drag two young people away kicking and screaming."

I started whimpering. Riku didn't follow my lead, but he did look very sad. Leon tried to explain again, "If you really want to get a hold of those boys, you have to make sure that the abduction can't be traced back to you. So probably pay someone else to do it."

Interesting. Interesting. I gestured him to continue. Leon sighed, "These two better be worth it."

"O they are. Besides, Riku needs someone to fuck all the resentment out of him." I tried to explain for the fourth time. This is for Riku, _and me._

"You could always pay someone to do that or pick up someone at a bar for free, since you're both cheapskates. Trust me, the myth that if your nice enough to your captives, they'll start to like you is complete bullshit."

I winced at that. All I ever heard were love stories that could start between you and your captive, "Really and how do you know that?"

"Because, I tried it, the only thing that happened was she went insane trying to get away from me and she tried to commit suicide several times, until she finally escaped. It depends on the situation and if they like you first, idiots." Leon glared at us.

He didn't realize that he gave Riku a good reason to go after him.

* * *

 **A/N: Fun fact, there are currently seven reviews for this story and five of them have the word "more" in it. I am trying to extend the chapters. I really am. It will a lot easier once I get the plot together. Still open to suggestions.**

 **Sora is going to have another big brother, maybe Terra. Anybody else have a better idea? In that case, I should throw Aqua in there, too. I should add more female characters, just because this is yaoi doesn't mean every character have to be a guy. And more characters will make the chapters longer and more complex.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know. Please don't kill me.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_

* * *

 **Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

They know something, because this is a weirdly awkward taco night. Ven and Vani keep staring at me like I'm going to crack and spill every detail that happened today. I always suspected that Vani knew about my little adventures hoping around from different auctions. Mainly, because some of the auction bidding sights did burn down within a week after I left. What Zexion said about Vani burning down the place might actually happen.

"Why are you staring me?" I couldn't help asking.

"What did you do today?" Vani was very persistent.

"I told you; we hung out at Lakes Crossing all day," that's the third time I said that at this table.

"Why are so defensive?" Vani grinned at me.

"Why are you so annoying?"

Ven and Vani shared a look. I could bet twenty bucks that they know something is wrong, just not what. I wonder what gave them away. I looked over at Sora who was slowing eating his tacos. Usually he would have been on his sixth one by now. Roxas, on the other hand, was wolfing them down. I really need to talk to them, but not with Ven and Vani.

"Did you cross the border again? You all know how dangerous it over there."

"I know how dangerous it is, Vani. How about you tell us about your day?" and explain why there were dried blood all over him.

He shook his head and said, "You're too young to know details about the Revolt, Xion."

I've heard that line so many times that I am sick of it. I would do anything to fight along my big brother and bring down the human trafficking market. It's a shame that it is a mainstream thing.

"Then maybe you should clean yourself up before dinner."

"I did," Vani was wearing a different outfit then before. Maybe the blood was on his other clothes.

Vani needs to give me a break. Nothing significant or crazy happened today and they NEED to relax. Honestly, what is the worst that could happen? I've been in and out of the slave auctions and nothing came out of it. I come home, shower, fall asleep, and another normal day starts as if nothing happened.

"Guys," Sora grabbed everyone's attention with his mellowed out voice, "What would you do if I was sold as a captive?"

What the hell are you doing, Sora? I felt the taco in my hand being squeezed through my fingers. I have to resist the urge to hit Sora on the head in front of my brother. I have no idea what Sora is thinking right now and he is usually an open book. I could tell that Roxas wanted to do the same thing.

Ven sighed and answered, "You know the answer to that Sora. Your brother will come and rescue you from your captor, just like I did for Roxas. Either him or one of us."

Neither of us wants to hear the story about how Ventus rescued Roxas from the rent-a-child auction AGAIN. It got boring around the thirtieth time he mentioned it. Especially Vani, he always said that he should have at least fatally injured at least one person teach them a lesson.

"And if I find your captor, I'll dispose of him and everyone else that had to do with it" Vani loves to brag about his abilities too.

That was normal Vani behavior and he threatened someone's life so many times that our own neighbors got used to it. We all know that his hatred lies with the fat cats on the other side and had no reason to fear him, but people still respect him as a revolutionary.

But Sora looked surprised, as if this was the first time he heard Vani threaten somebody ever, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Harsh?" O boy, I know that tone in his voice, "Those people do not have any morals or respect for human life. They will do anything that they want to you and toss you aside like a piece of trash, Sora. Ask anyone who escaped from captivity."

Vani loves to scare us with stories about the wealthy people who look down their noses at everyone from our side. Stories about how they capture and sale us like animals to the highest bidder. Then, do whatever they want once behind closed doors. Sometimes escaped captives would be severely bruised physically and mentally. There's a rehabilitation program to undo the mental abuse caused by captors.

"All of them can't think the same way, Vani" What are you doing, Sora!?

I'm so mad at him right now. I wanted to take his chair and drag him into the next room, but it won't have helped at all.

Vani stared hard at him and said, "Yes, they do. All they care about is how money and family status. To them, we're filthy Mole-people."

Sora sighed heavily at that. The phrase, Mole-people, is very offensive and demeaning. It is a direct insult of our way of life and mocks it at the same time. Sora pushed his plate forward and muttered, "I'm not hungry. Please, excuse me."

Sora got up from the table and left a half-eaten taco on his plate. He headed towards the stairs and went downwards. The Underground houses only have lower levels and the bedrooms are located down there. The first floor is just two rooms, the living room and the kitchen.

The four of us sat there in stunned silence. Sora never acts that way or question Vanitas. I have to go down there; I got up and said, "I'll go talk to him."

"I'll go too," Roxas joined in. I bet he has a few things to say to Sora too.

"Before you go talk to Sora," Ven made us concentrate on him again, "Are you going to stick with the story that you've been at the mall all day?"

I twitched in place and said, "Yes, we did. Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," Ven's sarcasm is never subtle. I wonder how Rox deals with it all the time.

I had to ignore that comment and follow Rox downstairs to his bedroom. We found Sora sitting at the desk with his head down. Sora was so lost in thought that he didn't notice us walk in. Roxas walked right up to him, whacked his brown hair and said, "Snap out of it."

Couldn't have said it better myself. I decided to add in anyway, "What the hell were you thinking, Sora? They know that we'd lied to them. We could get grounded for a month for this."

"So?" Sora looked up at us. He looked hurt; honestly I don't know why. He continued, "Vani keeps telling us how bad the people on the other side are, but he can't criticized all of them."

"Did you forget that we were sold as slaves, today? Everything Vani said checked out." Roxas argued on. He just loves to use the "sold as slaves" phrase around. He can't get over the orphanage.

"We didn't even talk to them; how would you know?" Sora shot back. His voice was getting louder with every word. He was getting frustrated, too.

But I was able to figure out what's going on. Ventus was really was right. "It didn't matter how nice he was to you, Sora, you could never be with that guy."

I felt both of their eyes on me at that point. Sora knew exactly what I was talking about; Roxas didn't have a clue, but he didn't ask. I had to explain, "Look, when we ran away, the auctioneers will inform those guys and give them a freebie captive to take home in our place. I'm sorry but he probably picked a new person to take home and forgot all about you."

Sora slumped in his seat. I never saw him so down before. It was the truth and he needed to hear it. I continued on, "Vani was right about that, we we're just candy at a candy store. When the owner tells you that he is out, you'll buy another one. That's how they see us."

Sora rubbed his face with his hand. He shook his head and said, "I know, but it was nice to feel wanted."

"What?" Roxas asked surprised and disgusted. I don't think that this conversation was for him. Too bad.

"Look, I understand. That silvered hair guy was hottest guy I've ever seen. I'm jealous that he bid on you instead of me." I admitted to him.

Roxas groaned and shifted uncomfortably. Sora flushed at the thought of that silver-haired guy staring at him like he wanted to suck on him like a piece of candy. It's completely reasonable that he caught feelings, but that is all fantasy.

"That's disgusting, Xion." Roxas scolded me.

"You just mad that you got the freaky looking one," I mocked him back.

He didn't look amused. This was too funny. Sora ducked his hand and was shaking with laughter into Rox's desk. I'm so relieved that he's finally acting like himself again. Roxas banged his head on Sora's back and told him to shut up.

Sora would usually countered that, but he looked up and asked, "Can I stay here tonight, Rox? Terra has another date tonight and I don't want to be alone tonight after what happened."

Roxas rolled his eyes and agreed to let him stay. I'm sure that he doesn't want to be alone that night and definitely do not want to leave Sora himself either. Roxas is a good friend to us.

"But, can we forget about what happened today and NEVER speak of it again?" Roxas had one more decree for us.

"Already forgotten," I agreed with Rox. Today was crazy.

Sora held his head back as he looked up at us and said in a playful tone, "Today was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"No," Roxas and I said at the same time.

* * *

"Some badass he was," I complained as I saw the third guy walk away from our offer.

It was simple really. All we need to do is for someone to go get our little buddies from the other side and into our arms. We shouldn't have listened to Leon. As soon as he mentions that our buddies are close with Vanitas Nero, guys switch their tone and bolt away from us.

This was going to be harder than I thought. Riku and I have been at this for hours now. Finding someone to go the other side of the Spectrum is hard enough, but to go against the worst known revolutionary is impossible.

No, I need to stay positive about all of this. Riku and I would have walked over there by now, and carried them back ourselves, we can do it. Thanks to Riku's tracking device, there is a chance that we know their location. I'm not afraid of Vanitas Nero. I finally saw his picture in one of the papers. He doesn't look so tough and he is around the same age as me.

But Leon insists that we need to hire someone for the job and not do it ourselves. We didn't leave the weapon's store to try to recruit people for the job. The only people who walk into a store like this have a tough skin. Sadly, not tough enough skin to go against a well-known psychopath.

After two hours of randomly approaching guys to pitch the job, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I climbed on to the shelf that people use for check out and yelled out, "Attention everyone! I need people who are not afraid of Vanitas Nero to raise their hands, now!"

Every stopped to look at me like I was crazy, but just like I expected, almost everyone there raised their hands. I looked around at the faces. I knew some of them were bluffing so I had to continue, "Now, everyone who is willing to prove it to me, keep their hands up."

Just what I thought, more than half of them put their hands down. Some looked around to make sure that other people did it to make sure that they were not alone. All of these guys are posers. Just when I was ready to give up for the day, I heard a voice ask me, "Do you have something against Vanitas Nero? I think I can help."

I saw a blue dot approach me and I couldn't help think about eyes of my blonde. A guy with long blue hair came up to me and weirdest colored eyes. He didn't look scared or shaken up by the fact that the conversation is about doing something to piss off Nero. He looked intrigued and eager to get this conversation started.

I can finally get off the counter top and address this guy with a little dignity. I landed on the ground, held out my hand and introduced myself, "Axel Inferno at your service."

The blue haired guy took my hand and said, "The name is Saix. Can you tell me what you want with Vanitas?"

"Sure, do you mind moving to a more private location to talk about this? I do not want any unwanted attention."

"I understand," Saix wasn't frightened at all. He didn't hesitate to follow me into the back room. He knew I was; my name is all over the store. He didn't acknowledge the fact that I make weapons for a living and who knows what he does for a living.

As soon as we were alone, he asked me, "Look, if you are interested in seeking revenge on Vanitas Nero, there is a secret organization that is already plotting a plan and we're always looking for new recruits."

This guy is perfect and fearless. I have no idea what the "secret organization" is and I really don't care. I had to correct him, "No, no, I just want to recruit you for a simple recapture mission."

I was losing him. The excitement dulled in his eyes and he said, "Anyone could do that."

I shook my head. He was technically right about that, but he didn't know the details about yet. I continued on, "Right, but the captives are already back on the other side and have a direct connection to Vanitas Nero. That makes it very hard to recruit someone for this"

I was slowly regaining his interest, but he still had his own questions, "If you're not afraid of Nero, why won't you do it yourself?"

Great question, "O believe me, I would have loved to, but if these teenagers know the leaders of the Revolt, they will be coming at me and anybody that helps me. By getting someone else, I could buy a little time with my little captive, before I have to fight off revolutionaries."

Saix nodded. Something I said made sense to him. He smirked at me with the most evil look in his eyes and asked, "Well, I personally know all the leaders of the Revolt. I've seen them in battle several times. If you had picture of the teens, I could verify that claim for you right now."

I perked up at the thought. I waved my hand to the table and said, "Their pictures all right over here."

Curious as fuck, Saix made his way to the table and looked at the two mug shots of our little buddies. He studied both of them thoroughly for a good two minutes. Finally, he pointed finger to one of the pictures and said, "This one."

My heart sank when I realized that he was pointing at my blonde. What does he know about my blonde? Saix continued and said, "This one looks just like Ventus Wayward."

"Who?" This is the first time I heard names for them.

"Vanitas's boyfriend." Saix answered.

My heart was on the floor. I couldn't believe it. That was way worse than I could have EVER thought. That couldn't be true, but I had to trust this guy. I had to find my breathe and asked him, "Are you saying that the captive I purchased today was Vanitas Nero's boyfriend?"

Saix shock his head again and explained, "No, he _looks_ just like Ventus. The resemblance is uncanny. This could be Ven's younger brother."

Eh, what? Every new detail is making this situation very worse.

Saix look at me and asked, "You want me to capture Nero's boyfriend's baby brother?"

Wow, that sounded a lot worse than I can imagine. Knowing for a fact that touching my blonde or even calling him mine could get me killed, kind of changes things. Maybe I should reconsider this.

"Fuck it, I'm in."

Wait, what?

* * *

 **A/N: It's been forever. I've been so busy with school and I finally have a break to relax. It took me forever to decide which character will be the one to go get to the boys for Axel and Riku. Saix was perfect, because he is fearless and gets things done with accuracy and would do it for the hell of it and to piss off Vanitas.**

 **Thanks for hanging in there.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"It will be my pleasure. You have no idea how this information could benefit the organization. The coordinates could lead me directly to the leaders of the revolt. This is very exciting."

"As long as the two teenagers are in execrated and in both of our arms, then you could do whatever you want." Man, Riku can paint a good picture. I imagined what it would be like to hold my blonde in my arms for the first time.

Then, I heard someone in the gun range fire a whole round of bullets at once. For Christ's sake, after Saix confirmed that my blonde really does have close ties with Vanitas Nero, I've been a little jumpy. We really could be killed for this. It didn't look like Riku was concerned about that at all. He's too cheery that we've finally found someone who will cross the border to drag the teenagers out.

"Look, there is no guarantee that the boys will be there. The necklace could be a dead end." Saix pointed out.

He does make a good case. The boys could have pawned it by now. It would have made a hefty deal. Or the brunette could have thrown it out in disgust. Either way is more probable then he proudly wore it around his neck.

"I know, but it's worth a shot." Riku declared determined.

I haven't seen him so thrilled about something. He really wants his little fuck buddy. I'm getting a little scared about touching my buddy. I mean he is Nero's boyfriend's little brother. I don't even know who the brunette could be related to. There's a good chance that the brunette is related to someone or know someone just like Nero.

"And just in case the recapture is a success, I would advise you not to take them back to your homes. Do you have a vacation house that's far away from the city? The Mole people thrive in the city and have many places to hide. Hell, make it a vacation for the you two with two special guests." Saix demeanor was way too calm.

The idea of him being on Nero's and the revolutionary's torture and kill list doesn't seem to bother him at all. He may already be on it. Completing are mission would put him on the top of the list right behind us. That thought made me shudder. I don't know if I could go through this.

A little light bulb popped out of Riku's head. He smiled, nodded, and said, "I have the perfect quiet place on the country side. The boys would love it."

I know which house he is talking about. The vacation house is a three hour drive to get there and it is nearly impossible to run away from there without getting caught. It's also right next to the ocean and the perfect place to drown someone and hide the body in a watery grave. O man.

"What are you going to do when you get there? I don't want any harm to come to my boys." Riku asked concerned. The one thing that we know from this Saix guy, is that he's complete sociopath.

"No problem. If the coordinates does lead to a Mole's house, I'll simply smoke the house with a knock-out gas and carry both of them out. Then I would hand them over to you." Saix's plan was brilliant. No one would get hurt and the boys would be delivered directly to us. It did concern me that he was able to make that up on the spot.

Riku noticed that too, "That's great. Axel and I could wait at the border for you and you'll give them to us then and give you 30K right there. Don't take them home with you."

Saix chuckled to himself. He did look a little offended that Riku suggested that he wanted to screw the teenagers too. He said, "That's a steal for highly cautionary captives. I wouldn't want to take those boys home with me, because I wouldn't be able to resell them for that much."

Riku and I exhaled at the same time. It's a relief that Saix is not interested in them. We want to hand deliver them untouched. Riku smiled back and said, "Let's just say that for shipping and handling."

"Yes sir, there won't be a scratch on the boys," Saix agreed to that figure very easily.

"Good," Riku's tone suggested that he was serious about that.

Saix nearly bounced in place. He had the weirdest grin on his face; he wanted to get this done RIGHT NOW. "Ready when you are," that was code for hurry up and get in the car.

Riku looked over at me with a smirk. This type of excitement doesn't come very easily on our lives. It was our destiny to become boring business men since the day we were born. Any type of anger or sexual desires could be taken out on the house captives and we are expected to act civilized around everyone else. Our lives have been a structured and nonthreatening script; until now.

"We can go now," Riku gestured his hand towards the door.

Oh God, what did we get ourselves into now?

"Great," Saix walked towards the door without a second thought.

I finally had chance to talk things over with Riku. He's finally done negation terms and conditions with Saix to think about something else. His aroused expression told me that his fuck buddy was the only thing that he's thinking about.

Riku walked over to me and said, "Can you believe it? We're finally going to get to hold them."

"Yeah and you're not afraid of the consequences at all?" I wanted to know if he was scared before I admit I was.

To my surprise, he confidently shook his head and said, "No, I haven't been this excited in my entire life. I can't wait until I get to my hands on my brunette."

Well, that didn't go as I have hoped. Riku did notice my loss of enthusiasm and said, "It will be fine. That house has newest security system. Nobody would be able to get in or out."

That wasn't the reason why I am so hesitant. Riku does make the best security system on the planet. If he says that the place is a fortress, I'll take his word for it. Riku dug into his left pocket and pulled out a small honey-gold jewelry box. It looked just like my blonde's hair color. He said, "Here, it's for your little buddy."

Is this the reason why he disappeared for two hours when we were supposed to be scouting for a bounty hunter? I shook my head and said, "Do you really want to go through with this, Riku?"

"Yes," No hesitation or a second thought. Riku really is crazy. What did I get myself into this time?

"Fine," I snatched the box out of his hand. I didn't have to look inside of it. I knew what it already was. "We should get to the border before that lunatic runs off with them."

Riku frowned at that thought. We bolted out of the store right to Riku's car. There is no need to take both of our cars. We're not going to need them.

* * *

 _This is a strange place. The walls were a bright pink color and there were colorful toys all around the room, but the kids did not want to play. The kids there were fatigued and strained. When the door opened to let the young Roxas through, all of the other kids fled to the walls trembling._

 _The confused child instantly thought that it was something that he did. Maybe everyone here was hiding from him. A strange lady pushed him through the door way, slammed, and locked it behind him. There were no introductions or no welcoming to the playroom. It felt every awkward._

" _Roxy," a very low voice called him._

 _He instantly knew who it was. He turned to see a small blonde girl slowly approaching him. He hasn't seen her in school for over a month, but he still remembers her voice. Roxas, replied, "Nami, you were here the whole time?"_

 _Nami didn't look like her cheerful self. She looked frightened as pulled on his arm to go to the far side of the room. When he resisted moving, she explained, "It's not safe here. Blondes are popular."_

 _Her voice was hasty. Roxas could her trembling as she kept her eyes on the door behind him. To calm his friend, he let her drag him to a corner and they both kneeled behind a toy dresser. It wasn't a good hiding spot; there are not a lot of places to hide. Roxas didn't know why his friend is acting this way, "Why are we hiding?"_

 _Nami stared at him baffled. She realized that he is new to this place; he may not realize what's going on yet, "So the strangers won't see us and take us away, Roxy. Sometimes, they won't bring us back."_

 _Roxy started to shiver. At first, he wanted to play with the toys scattered everywhere. But, he is in the other side of the Spectrum now and things are different here. The colorful toys could be a trap. Roxy took the hint and ducked his head as much as he could and whispered, "Do you know where they take you?"_

 _Nami exhaled slowly and said, "To another room and they'll hurt you. Just hide from them. I don't want you to get hurt, too."_

 _Before Roxy could respond to that, the sound of the door creaking again intensified the air in the room. There were soft sounds of whimpering from the shadows. The sound of footsteps came into the room. It belonged to a very tall man in an all-black suit._

 _Roxas could see his evil grinning face in from the hiding place. The man called out, "Now, where could all of the pretty little girls be?"_

 _The whimpering grew louder from the girls since they now know that he wanted one of them. Even Nami was balled on the floor, hiding her face in her knees. He never seen anyone so scared in his life. He crawled towards her to try to comfort her._

" _What do we have here?" Roxas watched in terror as a hand grabbed Nami's hair and pulled her from the hiding spot._

* * *

"Nami!" Roxas shot up in his bed; he could still hear his friend's cries echoed in his ears.

The color starch white calmed him down. That means on the right side and most likely in his bed. "Another bad dream?" He heard Sora's soft voice.

"Yeah," Roxas lied back down. He was way too tired to think about anything else. The fact that he's safe in his big brother's house was enough to let his guard down.

It's been years since he was taken to the orphanage. He is still severely scarred by the experience. He was only there for three days, but he's seen kids tortured for the sick pleasure of sadists and pedophiles. Ven was able to shut it down, but places like that still exist. The demand for young kids never died down.

"Everything's okay Rox; you and Nami are nowhere near that place," Sora's was still half asleep, but he knew what to say. He was right.

He wanted to get up and go get a cup of milk, but he couldn't move. Guess he was more exhausted from today than he thought. Roxas cuddled under the warm blankets. He felt way too cozy. It's a little odd after the nightmare that he just had.

His bedroom door opened and he could see a dark figure in the door. Ven must be home early from his mission. Roxas lifted his head, but it was too heavy. Defeated, he dropped his head to the pillow and muttered out as loud as he could, "Ven?"

The dark figure didn't answer. It wasn't his brother. There was only one other person it could have been. He uttered out loud, "Vani?"

No answer. This isn't good. Roxas wanted to leap off the bed and attack the intruder, but he couldn't move. Something was wrong with him. He finally collapsed on his bed, utterly helpless.

* * *

 _This is way too easy,_ Saix thought to himself as he approached the two teenagers.

They really were in the end of the rainbow. The young brunette must still have the necklace on him somewhere. It didn't matter where it is. He really didn't have time to look around to see if he could find it. He had to get the boys and get out of there.

This is Ventus Wayward's house; he or Nero could show up and kill him at any minute. Saix rushed over to the two boys and holstered them over his shoulder. He thanked himself that he smoked out the house for twenty minutes before he walked inside. That little blonde boy looked like he wanted to pounce on him.

With the teenagers over his shoulders, he walked up the stairs and out the front door. His running car was still there and untouched. He's shocked by that. This is way too easy. Ventus and Vanitas was nowhere in sight. They might be doing something else. It was in the middle of the night, no one was outside to see him. Easiest thirty grand ever made.

He piled the two teens into the back seat. They were leaning on each other still knocked out. They were cute for boys. Guess he should blame those freaks for wanting them so badly. Hey, it not his life.

Saix plopped into the driver's seat and drove away with the two boys. It is very ironic what they are destined for. He didn't feel bad. The organization needs to thirty grand, especially now. Those idiots could unleash a new wave of attacks all over the rich side.

He started to speed when he was out of the neighborhood. The "houses" looks like hills. How could anyone want to live in the ground? Seriously, the Mole-people are repulsive.

Saix could see a silver car on the side of the road. The car was way too expensive to belong on this side of the Spectrum. He must be near the border. He slowed down and stopped in front of the car. In the two front seats, he saw a red head and a silver head. It's the two gay millionaires.

He hoped out of the car and causally waved at them. The welcoming gesture made them get out of the car. Axel got out of the car and immediately asked, "Did you find them?"

He smiled at him. It was insulting that they thought that he couldn't do this simple mission. He simply said, "Look for yourselves. They're sleeping like little angels."

That was a lie. Saix was sure the blonde one would have fought him if he gave him a chance. Of course, he is not going to tell the idiots that. He just grinned as he watched the two freaks gawk at them through his window. They must have looked cute under the moonlight. He noticed they were about to open the car door so he stopped them.

"Not so fast, I'll need the money first." Saix demanded.

Both of them turned around to glare at him. The silvered hair one reached into his coat and handed him a lump of cash that was bound in a wide band. It came directly from the bank. It had the 30K in huge bold letters. Saix snatched the money out of his hand and flipped through it. It was all hundreds and the money felt right. Saix nodded and said, "Proceed."

In seconds, they opened the car doors and pulled the two teens in their arms. The red hair held Ven's brother and the silvered haired one cradled the brunette close. They looked like they were in the dream. They stared directly at the teen's faces wide-eyed for nearly two minutes straight.

They must have forgotten that they were in the middle of nowhere and right on the border. A revolutionary could drive by, see them, and kill them on the spot for this. These idiots are going to get themselves killed, all because they were horny.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been forever. Sorry for the wait. I had the biggest writer's block with this one.**

 **Well, I hope that I succeed your expectations.**

* * *

 **Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

 _What am I doing here? The place is so strange and pink. This is all Riku's fault, a teenaged Axel thought to himself. He didn't warn Axel that my mom was right behind him when he had a kid pinned to the wall. That kid happened to belong in a well-known family and my mom went off on Axel for picking on him._

 _His mother thought that having someone to vent his aggression on would help him. So, she sent him the local orphanage and to pick a kid to take home. Axel thought that it will be easy until he got into the room; all the kids scattered the second he opened the door. It became a lot harder to pick one._

" _Hello, anybody, why did you all run away?" the teen asked in the nicest voice he could._

 _It didn't help at all. The only response he received were slight whimpering that came from the hiding places. The young Axel sighed; he didn't have time to chase around the little kids in the room. He mindlessly walked to the wall to corner where a handful of kids where. W_ _ith shaky limbs and wide eyes, t_ _hey squirmed away from him. Axel never had a reaction like that from the kids he bullied._

 _He did get a glimpse of the kids who fled; most of them were girls. One kid from the side didn't run; his face was buried in his knees to notice Axel. The red head quickly located a blue ball and pushed to the kid who wasn't paying attention. When the ball tapped his leg, his head shot up and instantly noticed the bright green eyes that were staring at him._

 _Axel could see the sky blue eyes the boy had and his hair looked just like a sun. He kneeled, grinned at the small boy and beckoned for the ball. The boy looked petrified like the other kids and he began to shake as the teen was observing him. The little blonde boy weakly pushed the ball in Axel's direction and ducked his head again._

 _Axel watched the ball drift slowly towards him and stop a few feet away. The teen crept to the ball and pushed it to the boy again. Again, the boy's head shot up when the ball tapped him. Axel smiled at him, but that didn't help. The little blonde boy noticed that the teen is closing in on him. Fear rose inside him, because he was chosen._

 _The boy desperately searched for an escape from Axel's gaze. He sprinted in the other side of the room, but Axel blocked his path. The boy backed away from him; his wobbly legs couldn't keep his stance. Axel moved forward to catch his prey and pinned the small boy in the corner of the room. The trapped boy collapsed under the teen. Axel had to hold him up with his arms._

" _What's wrong? Don't be scared," Axel clearly had the upper hand. The boy was twitching and strained tears ran down his cheeks. "Hey, hey, deep breathes; I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _Axel stared straight into the prey's wide blue eyes and repeated, "In, out, in, out."_

 _Axel grinned when the boy obeyed him. His body became more stable. "See, it's going to be okay. I'm your friend."_

 _The boy stared up at his predator completely helpless. The teenager could do whatever wanted to him without consequences. The teen only examined him for a solid minute; he eventually grinned and asked, "Do you want to leave this room? How about you come home with me? I'll take great care of you."_

 _The blonde shook head nervously. Axel narrowed the space in between them. "Why not; do you like it here?"_

 _Axel suddenly had an urge. It wasn't the first time that this itch came up. Usually Axel would suppress it, because of the fear of being judged and labelled. But the boy can't start rumors or hurt his reputation at school. Axel exhaled and leaned in to kiss the boy. Axel tried to tune out the loud whine to taste the boy's lips._

 _Axel forgot to breathe and had to push away for oxygen. The boy immediately covered his mouth to protect himself. Axel couldn't believe that he just kissed a boy. No one saw him do it; he could deny it if he wanted to. The boy was too cute; he couldn't help it. He smelled and tasted really good too. It was hard to explain. All Axel knew was that he wanted this kid._

 _The red head licked his lips to savor this moment. It couldn't be more perfect. Then he felt something ice cold being hard pressed on his head. In his peripheral view, he saw that it was a shiny silver revolver. "Get away from him,_ now _!" an angry voice demanded._

 _It was his first time seeing a gun. Fearful for his life, Axel backed away the blonde not knowing what will happen. The armed man was dressed in all black and covered his hair with a black beanie. He approached the small boy and scooped him up into his arms. Axel felt a rush of jealously come over him, "Hey!"_

 _The man answered by cocking the gun in Axel's face. "What," he was mocking him. He knew that Axel couldn't do anything. If it wasn't for the firearm, he would yell that the blonde boy was his and he didn't want anybody to touch him. But, Axel would have been shot in the face for his assertiveness._

" _No! Please! Don't!" Axel jumped when he heard his mother pleas. She rushed to protect her son. She started cry as she begged for his safety, "Don't shot; please don't shot my baby."_

 _The orphanage keeper was right behind her. The keeper started to plead to, "If you want that one, just take him. Please don't hurt anybody."_

 _The armed man scoffed at them, "What makes this kid so special compared to the other ones? What you're doing here is sick and perverted! They're JUST KIDS!"_

 _They're only reply was silence; the two couldn't justify what was going on here. The armored man was in control now and everyone could feel his hatred for this place. It was all over his face and his voice. Suddenly, he was distracted by quiet sobbing coming from his shoulder. He remembered his primary focus and announced, "All of the kids follow me; and if anybody tries to stop me, I'll burn you alive."_

 _With a statement like that, the armed man successfully led all of the captive kids out of the orphanage. It shut down shortly after the invasion, because no one would have entered a place that was marked by the revolutionaries. The last thing Axel remembered about that incident was the boy's blue eyes watching him over the armed man's shoulders._

 _The incident happened merely seven years ago and Axel still remembers every detail of it. If it wasn't for the blonde kid, Axel may never have known he was gay. It would be something that he would have repressed and ignore for years. Axel wasn't lying to him and he would have treated him nicely. However, Axel would have forced the kid to do some questionable acts, but nothing too extreme._

* * *

"It has to be him," Axel was hovering over the blonde and examining him very closely. He's very lucky that the kid didn't wake up yet. "He even smells the same."

"Smells the same?" Riku repeated his words. Axel's a pervert.

The two teens were resting comfortably in a king sized bed. That gas really did a number on them; they've stayed knocked out until the morning. Axel used this opportunity to take a good hard look on his little blonde. He sat on the edge of the bed to play in his hair as he examined him.

"I thought that I was never going to see him again; twice. It's insane," Axel didn't keep his googly eyes off the blonde.

The blonde one finally started to wake up after hours of Axel gawking at him in his sleep. Axel backed away and mouthed the word, shit. I started to walk a little closer. I was curious and wanted to see what was going to happen next.

The kid shifted positions several times, and then suddenly he stopped. Axel sighed in relief and personally, I was a little disappointed. "Good morning," I greeted the blonde out of his slumber.

"Riku!" if I didn't wake him up, that would have done it.

The teen shot up to gaze at Axel, who froze in place. The blonde slowly shuffled backwards on the bed with Axel watching him, until he felt the brunette that was still unconscious next to him. He swiftly turned to investigate, gasped, and muttered the name, "Sora."

Sora? Is that his name? It's cute and it suits him. Ironically, that was all of the information I needed from them. I sprinted towards the blonde, making him jolt back from my sudden presence. "We should let Sora sleep, shall we?" It felt good to finally say his name out loud.

I guess the blonde didn't like my charming smile. His face twisted from terror to anger when he watch me lift Sora off the bed and back away with him. It was the perfect time to restrain him. These kids might be revolutionaries; so I decide to give them heavy metal bracelets. I pushed a button that activated the electronic magnet and the blonde's wrists were stuck to the headboard.

The blonde only grunted at his loss and growled, "Let him go! SORA!"

The brunette jolted when the blonde raised his voice. Shit. He's waking up. So, I got of the room and away from the raging blonde. The second I closed the door; I couldn't hear his voice anymore. Now, I'm all alone with my little Sora. He was so adorable in his sleep, but he was moving around uncomfortably. It's only a matter time.

I was ecstatic to have the boy in my arms; I rushed to the other bedroom. Well, now it's Sora's bedroom. Then, I sat down to wait for the inevitable. Sora started to move more frequently until he finally opened his eyes. They were a brilliant shade of sky blue; it was breathtaking.

Sora gazed my silver hair hypnotized. I cuddled the brunette closer, "Morning, Sora."

The brunette jumped and found my stare. He pushed on his chest trying to get out of my lap. He ended up flopping to the floor next to my feet. I couldn't help chuckling at the teenager. I leaned forward and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sora was to stunned to move. I didn't waste any time lifting him into the bed and trapping his hands on his headboard. No wonder that this headboard is so highly recommended and so fucking expensive. It works great. Sora was bunched in a ball, trying to free his himself. He couldn't get out of this.

I snuck behind him and pulled on his ankles to straightened his body. Sora looked very disoriented and he did his best not to look at me directly, but he knew I was here with him and he was with me. He snuck his face in the pillow trying to avoid me. "Sora," I nudged him the side of his body.

The brunette only whimpered in response. It's okay. I could do this all day. I have the patience; as long as he is laying beside me. However, I don't want him to suffocate himself to get away from me either. I eventually rolled him over to his side and dragged his body closer to mine. Our faces were inches apart. I couldn't have been more delighted to embrace him under the cozy bed sheets. It was such a perfect scenario.

The baffled teenager didn't say one word since he woke up. The blonde had plenty to say and I really wanted to hear his voice. "Hi," that didn't get a response. So I continued on, "you scared me, yesterday. I thought that you slipped away from me and I would never get to hold you like this."

Sora was barely breathing. I did feel his body twitch when he was pressed against mine. I guess I had a lot to say to him, "And this is your room now. You can do and get whatever you want. Everything in here is yours." I closed the space between our faces to empathize my next point, "Except for you; you belong to me."

Sora nervously swallowed at that direct statement. If he didn't have any objections, I gave him the first of many, many kisses. Sora still wasn't responding to me and it was frustrating. I really want to hear his voice. The wait was agonizing.

To make something happen, I crawled on top of him and called his name one more time. I don't know if he heard me; his face stared at me with wide eyes. He did try to wiggle out of that position. He was able to free his legs, quickly wrapped his legs around my neck, and held me in a tight chokehold.

What the fuck?! He was really trying to choke me with his well-tones, tanned legs. What! Focus! It was getting hard to; I was slipping out of consciousness.

I tried to grab his thighs to loose his grip; that didn't work. But, In was loosing to much oxygen to think of something else to do and desperately tried to move his legs. Suddenly, his legs jolted and loosened. I took a deep breathe to find out what happened. Apparently, I was very close to a sensitive area.

I have an idea.

So, I gripped his private; making his disoriented again. Then I pinned his hips to creep slowly. I didn't have to look at him to know he was panicking. I want to. I really to, but I had to do something first. "You need a bath,"

Sora's horrified face is priceless.

* * *

 **A\N: Again, I am so sorry for the delay. I had trouble keeping the tone in this chapter. The story might become little darker the longer it gets. I'm not sure where it is going right now.**

 **It was my first time doing Riku's POV and I may not do it again. It's just Riku is more serious than the other characters. He was the only person who was thinking clearly that morning.. Everyone else was freaking out the whole time.**

 **I almost decided to jumpstart the armageddon that Axel and Riku caused, but I thought that a few more akuroku and soriku moments first.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

Ventus slept great last night; he must have been tired. Or, it is just really quiet. The blond stumbled out of his bed; struggling to kind his posture. His feet started to ache when he stood up. Ven checked the clock and saw that it was past noon. Man, he must have been really tired.

A quick trip to the restroom helped revive some energy. Then he climbed up the stairs to find out an empty kitchen. That was unexpected; it didn't look like Roxas came in here at all. Actually, didn't Sora spend the night? Ven should have been able to hear him by now.

"Sor! Rox! Are you up yet?" Ventus called out downstairs. He heard his own voice being echoed through the bedrooms.

Come on, they couldn't have been that tired. Ven shrugged off an uneasy feeling and searched for something to drink. A steel cylinder on the floor caught his attention; it was completely out of place. At first, Ven was going to toss it into the trash, until he got a good look at it. It was a gas bomb.

That's odd; someone gassed out his house last night. But, all the gas did was knocked him out. Ven looked around to see if anything was missing or disturbed. Whoever it was didn't want any possessions. Wait…

Ven's stomach dropped as he jumped up and rushed downstairs straight to his little brother's room. He barged through the door and yelled for his brother again, "Roxas!"

Ven froze when he saw the bedroom. Sora's sleep bag and belongings were spread out over the floor. Roxas's bedsheets were pulled off the bed and made a trail towards the door. Ven had to catch his breathe. It looked like that someone dragged them out of this room.

Ven's calls grew louder and more desperate. "Roxas! Sora! Answer me!"

Nothing happened. Ventus darted to the restroom; no one was there. Then he sprinted up the stairs to the living room to find no one was there. There nowhere else he could look; he checked every square foot of his house. Roxas and Sora are missing.

Not again. How the hell did this happen? Ventus had to control his shuddering to call his boyfriend, "Va-Vanitas; are Roxas and Sora with you?"

"What? What's wrong, Ven?"

"Don't mind me! Are Roxas and Sora with you or Xion or Terra? I…" Ven was obviously panicking through into the phone. He had to take a few breathes to steady his thoughts. "Rox and Sor are missing! Someone gassed my house and took them! Are you sure that they are not with you?!"

"What?" Vanitas growled in the phone. "No; Xion is here. I just talked to Terry; he hasn't seen them either."

Vanitas let out another frustrated exhale. He was growing angry every second, "Ven, are you sure that they are missing?"

Ventus hit the wall to contain his outburst. This is not a joke and he's not overreacting. This is serious. "Vani, all of Sora's stuff is still here. They're coats are still here. There were two gas cans on the floor. I just woke up and it's past one o'clock. They're gone! Both of them are gone!"

"VEN! It's going to be okay; we're going to find them." Vanitas reassured them. But this, this is unacceptable. "Those pigs are raiding houses now. I can't believe this. Get everyone you can. They took kidnapped two kids out of their beds for WHAT?"

Ven heard his boyfriend growing pissed every second. But, he did nothing to stop it. He needed Vanitas's anger right now.

* * *

What happened last night? How did I get here? Sora kept repeating those questions in his head. It took everything that he had not to shriek as loud as he could. But, that is what his captor wanted him to do, so he could comfort him to show that he cared. It would only be a trick.

"Sora; warm vanilla or baby powder?" He heard a voice call him.

Sora had a sinking feeling in his chest. Is he really about to bathe him? This is insane. Sora did answer or turn around to look at him. He concentrated all his energy into freeing his wrists from the headboard. He placed his feet and used his legs to as a force. His wrists were strained from being pulled in both directions.

From behind Sora heard a deep chuckle followed by, "If it was that easy to free yourself, I shouldn't have wasted so much money on that."

His captor was teasing him. Showing how flustered he is will only make his situation worse. "Sora," the guy loved to sing his name.

Who told him his name anyway? He's been repeating it very few minutes; it was annoying. The mattress underneath Sora was disturbed. Shit, he's on the bed again.

Sora stiffened when the silvered hair guy hugged him from behind. He snuggled close to him and said, "I'm so glad that I have you. You're just what I needed."

A lesson from the surviving captivity class; do not let the captor flatter you. Almost everyone have a sad story and will make you feel special to them. In reality, anyone could be in your place and you are expendable to them. Don't let them get into your head.

The guy waited for a response from the teenager. He let out disappointed sigh. The teenager barely acknowledged his existence or his advances. So he planted a kiss on the nape of his neck making Sora jolt, and asked sweetly, "Why won't you say anything?"

What is there to say to him? Sora is at his mercy and he could do anything he wanted to him. Lack of communication and connection is best in this situation. When the captive runs away, the captor would not be motivated to go after him or wouldn't feel like he lost something dear to him.

But, Sora didn't say anything to him before he escaped. Now, they're sharing a bed and cuddling together. The teen stared at his trapped wrists to avoid looking at the muscular arms that circulated his chest. He barely noticed when one of his hands lowered. Sora cringed at while his one sensitive area was being caressed.

"What's wrong Sora? You're fidgeting," He knew exactly what is wrong with him.

Sora couldn't give him the satisfaction that he was aroused. He was prepared for this. Steady your breathing, don't look at him, and don't thinking about the fact that this hot guy was stroking his penis. "Huh, I'm impressed. It's bigger than I thought." He was toying with him now.

Sora leaned forward to curl into a ball. There was nowhere to hide or run. It took all of his concentration to keep himself from moaning. But the only thing Sora could think about was a single finger making random patterns on him.

The guy leaned forward trapping Sora in his embrace. He scoffed and said, "I wonder…"

Sora let out a strained whimper. Now, he could feel the man's body heat and firm grip on his private. He laid his head on Sora's back, "Wow, it's bigger than I thought."

Sora was losing his concentration. All he could do was flush and whimper at the jestures. It didn't help his situation at all. He lost his body's mobility as he became more aggressive. Suddenly, Sora couldn't keep track of his body's movements and every limb was jerking uncontrollably. He was eventually turned on his back. Sora didn't have to look at him to know who it was, "You could always ask me to stop."

Begging never helped; it was only encouraging to them. Every single captive survivor would say that. It didn't matter either way. He could see his face burning bright red and twisted in humiliation. Inevitably, Sora let out a grunt. That was more than enough motivation for him to continue thrusting faster and harder.

The grunts became more frequent. It was music to his captor. "Ugh… Err…Ah… Ah … Ah…" Sora had to take deep breaths in between each shaky outburst.

The tension finally built to the point Sora couldn't hold back anymore. A final wail filled the bedroom's air as Sora relieved himself all over his pajama shorts and the stranger's hand. Sora stared at the ceiling out of breathe and drained. He was panting to calm his racing heart when he felt a kiss on his face. Sora's disoriented stare saw a cheery grin, "You have a beautiful voice."

The teenager whimpered in response. He never felt so helpless in his life. There was a strange sound; shortly after Sora felt a harsh pull fade into nothing. The teenager was still in shock as moved his arms to a comfortable position. Then he stiffened again he felt two hot arms skate under him and lifted him off the bed. Again, the teenager felt helpless as he was being pressed into the stranger's chest.

"Riku!" the stranger jerked from the sudden outburst.

He growled in annoyance that the peaceful moment was being interrupted. He growled over his shoulder, "What?"

"Is everything alright? There was a lot of yelling," the hidden voice yelled through the door.

His name is Riku? Wait, who is that? What's going on? Sora's curiosity got the best of him. But, it was hard to think about his surroundings when the guy who was holding him was becoming more agitated by the nanosecond. Riku's voice became very dark and harsh, "Beat it, Axel."

"Breakfast is ready," the other voice wasn't fazed at all.

Sora, on the other hand, started to quiver under Riku's wrath. Riku felt the slight vibrations on his chest and he softened his tone, "Fine, just leave it in the room when it's done and GO AWAY."

Riku scoffed as he carried the small teen into the conjoining bathroom. The room was hot and humid. There was a huge bath full of vanilla scented bubbles waiting for them. Sora panicked thinking about everything that could happen in that tub. To his surprise, Riku set him down, kissed Sora's forehead and apologized for startling him. He made a truce, "Can I trust you to bathe yourself and not try to run away from me?"

Sora took advantage of the offer. He quickly nodded to agree with him. Riku smirked at him, but he said, "Nuh-uh, use your lovely voice."

Sora forgot how to speak, "Y-yes."

Before Riku left him alone, he cornered him one more time and said straight to his face, "You wouldn't have gotten far."

The teenager believed him. The two kept eye contact as Riku slowly left the room. It was obvious to both of them that he didn't want to leave. The bathroom was a perfect setting. The teen let out a long exhale after he was left alone. At least he has a little privacy to time to think about what the fuck just happened.

* * *

"Thanks fucking up the mood." Riku greeted his old friend as coldly as he could. He found him in the den far from the blonde's bedroom eating fluffy Belgian waffles by himself. He didn't look to happy to see him.

Axel perked up at thought. If he couldn't get lucky, why should Riku. That blonde wouldn't let Axel go near him. "Poor Riku; all I did was ask if you wanted breakfast. Don't you have a little boy to be sucking off."

Riku scrunched his face at him, "I didn't blow him." _At least not yet,_ he thought to himself.

"Really? Then how did you get him to scream after ten minutes?" Axel retorted.

"It's only been ten minutes," Riku was stunned to hear that fact. It seemed way longer to him.

"Yeah and you smell like cum," Axel salty added.

Well, Sora's cum must smell like saled caramel, because all Riku could smell. He ignored the obvious jab at him and asked, "Where's your little buddy, shouldn't you take that frustration out on him?"

Axel groaned to that. This morning did not turn out like he hoped for. He slumped over letting his red hair hit the floor. He started to explain, "Please, Roxas won't even look at me. All he talks about is Sora okay, where is Sora, why is Sora screaming, why did I let that creep take Sora away. It's just Sora, Sora, Sora. He barely notices me."

Riku caught that Axel casually used the blonde's name, "He at least told you his name."

Axel shrugged at the minor accomplishment and admitted, "He only told me his name if I see if _Sora_ was okay."

Riku's eyes narrowed as a sudden negative thought, "they're not in a relationship, are they?"

Axel's disappointed face shifted to another expression, "No, childhood friends."

Riku sighed in relief. This was a first for him. He was luckier than his man's man playboy. He noticed him have a sinister smile cross his face, "He wants to difficult, fine. I can wait him out. He would want to leave that bed and eat sometime."

Axel had a better idea. Roxas has been saying what he wanted all along. He wanted to make that _Sora_ is safe. Axel looked at his friend who already gave up consoling him and was preparing a breakfast for two. "Hey, Riku…"

"What?" He didn't look up from his task.

There was no easy way to ask this, so he blurted it out, "Can I borrow Sora?"

"No," He said very swiftly.

"Please?"

"No,"

"I won't touch him. I need a little leverage for Roxas so I could have a little fun with him." Axel tried to explain.

"Forget it, Axel!" Riku growled in response.

Guess Riku is not going to give in like he usually does. This would have to call for other tactics. Axel rose up from sit and glancing at the Sora's bedroom. Thinking about how this is going to happen. Riku did notice and kept a close eye on him, "Whatever you are thinking about, forget it."

Axel held up his hands to show that he was innocent. He had another idea, "Well, I wonder how this would have played out if Sora was the first to wake up and saw Roxas being carried away out of sight. I wonder if he even knows that his best friend is trapped here with him."

Axel examined Riku's reaction. He didn't look like he was ready for any type of negotiation in this topic. The red head was ready for a sucker punch when Riku shifted his gaze in another direction. He in a quick reflex, he mumbled the word shit, and stormed off in that direction. He also completely ignored Axel while he did that.

The red head turned around to see him charging towards the bedroom door that was left open ajar. He called for Sora as he disappeared into the room. Hold on, Sora was snooping on us? For how long? How the hell is Riku going to talk himself out of this?

Axel slowly opened the door to see Riku cornering the defenseless teen. He sneaked closer to him to hear what he was whispering to him. Sora stared at the stranger when he sneaked into the room. Riku caught his distraction, "Don't look at him; look at me. Do you think that I'll let him touch you?"

"That's not it," Axel explained to his short-sided friend. "He's worried about Roxas. Isn't that right, Sora?"

The teen only stared back at him. Axel knew about that trick. "The silent treatment is not going to help you. Do you want to see if Roxas is okay?"

Sora only nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

How long has it been? That freak finally left, but Roxas still bounded to the headboard. The only thing that he could do was watch the digital clock by the bed. Time moved very slowly when it's being monitored but, this couldn't be as bad what Sora was going through right now.

The blonde could only guess that it's been over an hour since Sora was carried out of the room. Knowing that he can't do anything to help his friend is eating him alive inside. It's the damn orphanage all over again.

But, he is helpless right now. Roxas tried to free himself, but it only resulted in a red ring wrapped around his wrists. He could only hope that his brother isn't too far away.

Rattling from the bedroom door made Roxas alarmed. He glared at the door, ready for anything except for Sora. The brunette shuffled into the room and shut the door behind him. Roxas expected for Sora to say something when he realized they were alone, but together there was a strained silence.

"Sora?" Roxas softly greeted his broken friend.

Sora didn't respond right away. He stared at the floor with a permanent tint of shame lined across his face. Roxas tried to console his friend by choosing his words carefully, "Sora, it's going to be okay."

Sora didn't move a muscle from his spot. He shook his head and nearly whined, "I'm sorry, Roxas. This is my fault."

Roxas raised his voice in shock, "How could you think that?"

The brunette shushed him in response. He sprinted towards the bed and responded in a low voice, "They might be listening to us."

Roxas had to keep his temper under control. When Sora came to the edge of the bed, the blonde realized that he was wearing different clothing and an overpowering scent of vanilla and maple syrup followed with him. It must have something to do with those guys.

Sora ducked his head and his voice was laced with guilt, "I was tracked and if I didn't stay overnight at your place, you've wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry, you could have avoided this."

Roxas was stunned at the confession. He wanted to be mad at Sora; he should have been. They're predicament is too serious to be concerned about that right now. Roxas huffed and responded, "I'll kill you later. Besides, it's better than you being here by yourself. We need to get out or here, fast."

Sora shook his head and explained, "Have you looked outside yet? We're in the middle of nowhere; probably hours away from the city. And, there's a huge brick fence outside."

"How do you know all of this?" That was an impressive report considering all Roxas could tell him was the time.

"Riku showed me,"

Roxas cringed that Sora mentioned his captor so causally. Sora saw his reaction, but continued anyway, "He wanted to stop me from running away. He said that I won't make it far."

Roxas never heard Sora's voice so dishearten before. Still, there's nothing Roxas could do to cheer him up. Usually, it would only take a laugh or a pastry; but this time is extremely difficult. But he wanted to try, "Sora, you can't listen to everything he says; it's a trick."

"He likes me; like really, really likes me," the brunette hesitantly admitted. Sora thought of everything that Riku did to make him think that; every embrace, every kiss, and every caress. His flush intensified and he gripped the comforter trying to keep from collapsing on the bed.

Roxas shook his head and said, "Even if he does, it' still a trick. No one could live like this."

Roxas glanced down Sora's thick metal bracelet. It's just like the one he has on. Sora took a deep breath and stated, "We have to earn their trust to get out of here."

The blonde grimaced at the thought. Roxas asked his friend for advice, "How did you earn their trust so fast?"

Sora didn't know the exact answer to that, "I...I guess Riku likes the silent treatment. I don't know. But, don't worry about me; I'll be okay. It's just... I don't want anything to happen to you; nothing worse than this."

Roxas cringed again. Sora's right. There is no other way to do this. The brunette reached up to the top of the headboard and felt around for the hidden button to release his friend. Roxas could finally move shifted around to find a comfortable position and stretch his limbs.

Sora blurted out awkwardly, "Roxas, the other one likes you."

The blonde was dumbfounded at that information. He guessed it, but he didn't want any confirmation. Roxas only response was, "So?"

"If you could be nicer to him, it'll get easier for you," Sora held his hands up when he said that. Roxas could reaction is unpredictable.

The blonde fell to mattress and groaned very loudly. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be home with his big brother and have nothing to worry about. Now, he has to survive.

The sudden noise provoked a strong blow on the bedroom door. "What's going on in there?" A skeptical voice called out nearly enraged.

"Nothing," Sora hastily replied. He knew that their alone time was ending.

He had one last thing to say to Roxas, "Hold on Roxas, either we escape by ourselves or our brothers will find us. They're probably looking for us right now."Roxas didn't move from his spot. He hiding his face from his friend.

Sora walked away to meet the guy with red hair at the doorway. They had nothing to say to each other. The tall guy simply let Sora walk past him. Without eye contact or acknowledging each other, the tall man walked into the bedroom and firmly shut the door behind him.

The brunette was extremely worried for his childhood friend. Sora pressed himself on the wall trying to stand up. All of this could have been avoided if he would have listened to Xion.

He saw a pair of foreign shoes walk to his feet and a hand pressed on the wall beside his head. Here he goes again. Sora tried not to look at Riku when he lowered his head to Sora's eye level; their faces were inches apart. It was hard not to notice his platinum silver hair or his teal eyes; his features were too bright.

A hot hand cupped Sora's cheek and he had to hold back a sudden gasp. His face burned under the direct heat. "You seem upset; you can tell me what's bothering you," his smooth voice filled the teen's head.

Sora almost responded to the gesture, but he made himself stop. The only sound that he made was a high pitched whimper. Riku only chuckled at that small teen.

* * *

Riku and Axel had no choice to sit at a table their patiently until Sora walked out of the room. Riku decided to pass the time, by browsing the internet on a tablet. Axel, on the other hand, only glared at the bedroom door. Then he looked at Riku who didn't seem phased by what they just did.

"How are you not freaking out, right now? They could be in there trying to escape," Axel didn't like this arrangement.

"You have no faith in me; do you?" Riku asked his best friend completely nonchalant.

He had to know why Riku was so cocky about this, "What did you do now?"

"This house's alarm is on; they can't climb out the window without setting it off," Riku happily informed his cautious friend.

Axel wasn't moved by what Riku said. He only asked, "I hope you didn't tell Sora that."

"Why would it matter?" Riku retorted back while swiping through the news.

"Instead of having a bunch of failed escape attempts, he could think about one successful one," Axel got up from his seat and charged towards the door.

Riku only watched Axel place a glass on the door, then he press his ear to the glass. How does he come up with this stuff? Does he know that that door was designed to keep minimize noise? He thinks that he could hear through reinforced wood with a glass cup?

Riku only scoffed at the stupid attempt and turned his attention back to the news. There was a breaking news report that caught his attention and knew that Axel would be interested to. "Uh Axel," Riku looked up him.

"I'm trying to concentrate," Axel really was. That may be the first time Axel actually said that and meant it.

It would be easier to summarize the news report, "Three different slave markets were raided today. People are starting to worry that the revolt is escalating."

Axel flinched at that. There is a slight chance that that is their fault. He thought of a few questions for him, "What about the one we went to yesterday?"

"No," Riku replied. "The last one was only ten miles away from it."

"Was Nero part of it?" Axel asked again.

"No clue, apparently there were spies inside the market that went rogue and let a bunch of revolutionaries into the facility posing as customers. Not a lot of people walk away from that." The last comment solved a puzzle that Axel had on his mind.

"Someone on the inside… That's how they got out so fast. One of the workers helped them escape," Axel had a revelation, but it didn't solve anything.

Why them? Out of all of the captives who go through those markets, they get to walk away scot-free. "They must have connections," Riku absentmindedly said.

All of the warnings were starting to make sense. Axel felt a surge of adrenaline go through his body. He boldly stated with a huge smirk, "We may have pissed off Vanitas Nero."

Riku wasn't fazed by that, "Are you scared?"

"No; are you scared?"

"Nope,"

"Good,"

"Great,"

A muffled groan made them jump up in alert. Axel quickly turned his attention to the door again, banged on it and yelled through the door, "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing," Sora called back to them in panic.

"Bullshit," Dishonoring the argument they had, Axel opened the door to find Sora on the other side.

The small teen awkwardly slid past him without saying a word or looking at him. Axel shrugged it off and went to check on his little blonde.

Sora must have released him. His wrists were nowhere near the magnets and he hid his face in the covers.

It's the first time that Axel seen Roxas act so timid. All he wanted to do was figure out what's wrong with his friend. Sora must have said something to him. Whatever it was, it wasn't encouraging.

Axel carefully sat beside Roxas and used his back as an armrest. The blonde shifted his head to look up at him. Half of his face was still hidden.

Axel used the softest voice, "Okay, I get it. You two want to make sure that the other one is okay. But, you also need to realize that all Riku and I want is some alone time with the two of you."

Roxas hid his sky blue stare. Axel already missed looking at it so he made the teen sit up in the bed. One glance at his sulking face, he tried to lighten the mood, "Don't pout; we're going to have a lot of fun together."

The blonde teen was not excited to here that empty promise. Nothing in the room was heavy enough or sharp enough to be used as a weapon. Roxas can't leave Sora here by himself and if Sora was right, the house would be nearly impossible to run away from. He's stuck there and the last thing that he was for his captor to wrap his arm around him.

"What happened to all of your spirit from earlier? You have nothing to yell at me about?" Axel waited for several minutes for a response.

The blonde was completely deflated. He stared in another direction and he didn't acknowledge the question that was floating in the air.

Oh, the silent treatment. Axel sighed until he was out of breathe. Then, he pulled Roxas on to his lap. He secured the teen's arms preventing him from getting up. Axel stared dead into his panicked eyes and declared, "Roxas Wayward, you're not leaving me."

Axel studied the teen's reaction that. That must have been his real name; the teen was paralyzed in shock. Axel used the opportunity to pull him closer. He continued on, "I don't care who comes for you. You're not going anywhere. Got it memorized?"

Roxas didn't have a response to that. The redhead used the moment to pull the stunned teen into a passionate kiss. Roxas tried to pull way, but he wasn't strong enough. He became more frantic the longer the kiss continued.

It felt good to have Roxas squirm in Axel's arms. It meant that for once, Roxas was scared about being there. He may not leave; no matter what Vanitas does or say about it. He shifted, laying the trapped teenager on the bed. The redhead smirked down at a wide eyed Roxas trying to crawl away from him.

* * *

 **A/N: HI EVERYBODY. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating recently. It's just been a little hectic for me.**

 **So... This chapter was a little bit different than the others. Mainly, because it is not in first POV; I just split the people into groups. It's a little easier to keep up with EVERYTHING that is going on. I hope that you don't mind.**

 **I finally got Axel to say his catchphrase. I couldn't help it. It probably ruined that moment, but whatever.**

 **Poor Roxas; he realixed at that moment that he is stuck there. Riku showed Sora that the place is a fortress. Also, Axel and Riku are ready to take on Vanitas. What's gonna happen next? Honestly, I have no idea.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Side of the Spectrum**

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

It felt like another hour has passed by. It couldn't have been that long. How long could Riku kiss him? He had Sora pressed against the wall. There was no escaping his warm hands that found their way up into his borrowed pajamas.

Sora couldn't decide what to focus on; his hands that would were massaging his torso or his oxygen being stolen through Riku's kiss. The teen's legs could keep his composure and started to wobble from the lack of oxygen.

Riku pushed himself back and told the flustered brunette, "You have to breathe, Sora."

The shaky teen took several gulps of air to regain his concentration, but refused to the pay any attention of the cold air being slowly blown on his neck. The brunette had a burning question on his mind, but had no idea to articulate it.

Somehow, Riku knew it, "Do you have something to say?"

Sora hummed in response; it was hard to find his voice. He internally debated asking his captor this; it would have been extremely stupid for him, but he wanted to know. "Y-you…" Why can't he speak straight? It's humiliating.

"Yes?" Another hand grabbed his neck. How many hands does he have?

"When… were…" He couldn't form the question fast enough.

"Were we going to have sex?" Sora rushed out those words and instantly regretted it when he saw Riku's smirk.

Riku's tone sounded very devious, "Who said anything about sex?"

The brunette stepped away from Riku, but his arms kept him place. Instead, he slowly shrunk into the wall, knowing what comes next. Riku planted another kiss on the frightened teen's forehead and said, "All you had to do was ask."

Sora blanked out for a second. He didn't move his feet, but still ended up in another room. Now, he's sitting on a couch and he had no idea how that just happened. "Sora lay down," the teen obeyed the command.

The small brunette stared at the ceiling when his pajama pants slid off of him. "You're being brave. You could let at least look at me," that wasn't a great compliment and Sora didn't want to concentrate on the hot guy's abs resting between his legs.

A stream of kisses crept up his inner leg making the teen shudder. The last kiss landed on right on the teen's waist. "Do you have anything to say now?" he tried to trigger him by clutching his ass. No reaction.

So, he let a single finger slip inside. The teen gasped, but didn't flinch. Then, another finger and another; but the teen barely reacted. Riku had a realization. He climbed over the brunette until he hovered over his face. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

The teen didn't give him an answer or look at him in the eyes. Riku sighed disappointed and admitted, "I wanted to be your first." No response.

"Fine, I guess I don't have to go easy on you." Riku's change of tone made a chill run through Sora's body.

The silver haired man saw the sliver of fear and loved it. He whisked his shirt off over his head to find the brunette looking away, flushed. He's so cute. "It's okay to look. My body is for you," he mocked the pretty teen.

Riku pounced on the teen engulfing him with his body. It didn't take that long for Riku for to make his first thrust. The brunette arched his back and groaned out loud in pleasure. It was music to Riku's ears; he wanted to hear that again. So Riku thrusted again and again making Sora moan in a melody.

Both of them were running on pure animal instinct. The teen reached up to grab a hold of the velvet silver hair. The man retailed by biting the brunette's neck; loosening his grip. Riku used the chance to switch positions. Now, Sora was trapped between Riku's chest and the back of the couch.

The whole couch twitched with every gesture. Sora's grunts became louder and more complex. It took a minute to realize what Sora was trying to do. "If you have something to say, say it," Riku demanded from the frazzled brunette.

Sora sucked in air through a very shaky breathes and grunted through his clenched teeth, "Fas-ter."

Riku repeated what the single word in head several times to make sure that he heard that right. Who is this teen and where the fuck has he been all this time?

The alpha pinned his little slave to do exactly what he pleaded for. His screams were growing louder with every breath; just like before. Riku couldn't help but to scream with him. Both of them were ready to climax and did mere seconds away from each other.

It took the rest of Riku's mental strength to hold himself up. With the rest of his physical strength, he made Sora face him again. How is this possible? He still looks like an adorable little innocent with his face twisted in pleasure.

Was it his wide eyes, his brown spiky hair or his face? It could be anything. Fortunately for Riku, he had plenty of time to figure that out.

"Still have nothing to say Beautiful," cerulean orbs focused on him. The teen tried to hide his reaction to his well-deserved nickname behind a wall of apathy. But, he did hesitate when dominant leered at him.

"RIKU!" The silver-haired man stopped in his tracks.

"The fuck?" Riku pushed on the ivory couch to peek over the armrest at the glass door. The gatecrasher sounded like Leon, but there is no reason why he should be all the way out here. Riku did his best to concentrate on the confused brunette that's underneath him.

"STOP IGNORING ME! I SEE YOU UP THERE!" Leon wasn't going away. What could he possibly want now?

Riku accepted that he have to leave his brunette unattended after what they just did. He planted a deep kiss before ordering the teen to stay down. Riku already regretted his decision when he saw Sora's peeved face. Wearing nothing but his pants, Riku walked to the balcony to be cussed out by Leon.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Leon was standing on his car and his head peaked over the brick wall.

That question caught Riku off guard. "What are you talking about?" Riku's voice was weak, but the retort was heard.

Leon sighed deeply hiding his face. It looked like that he had a rough morning. Leon had to find the right thing to say, "Why didn't you pick up your phone? Is Axel here with you?"

"I've been busy. You didn't drive for hours to tell me my phone is off, did you?" Riku was agitated already. Leon chose the worse time to show up unannounced.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Leon repeated his first question grimmer this time. Riku had an idea what he was talking about, but still played dumb.

Riku shrugged off the question as if he could ignore it. It didn't matter about the distance and a huge brick wall between them; Leon needed to have this serious conversation. Leon shock his head at the younger male, "You didn't. You…DUMBASS! YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE!"

"What did I do?" Riku asked about the sudden outburst. It wasn't like Leon to lose his self-control like that.

Leon angled his head trying to look past Riku and said, "How about I ask your little friend back there?"

Riku had a realization to what he was talking about. He was here for Sora. The truth hurt more than any stabbing could do to him. "It's okay, kid. I'm going to get you out of there," Leon made an empty promise to him. Like hell he would.

Turquoise eyes glanced over his shoulders. He saw Sora duck behind the couch to hide from sight. Leon already seen him, so he can't deny that he is there but maybe deny the circumstance, "It's not who you think it is and you're not taking him anywhere."

He saw Leon's unconvinced smug from his stance. "Really? Let me in so I could ask the kid myself." Leon was searching for Sora again.

"Go home, there's nothing to discuss," Riku shooed him.

"I can't. My neighborhood is under lock down, because the whole revolt is pissed. You and Axel disappeared; that can't be a coincidence." Leon explained himself.

Riku was a little preoccupied to keep up with the current news, but it must have been serious for Leon to come all the way out here. He honestly forgot about all of the precautions that came with those two teens. Still it was hard to believe that they would have any relation to the revolt.

"Fuck you; I'm coming in." Leon hopped the gate. All sorts of alarms and whistles went off. If Axel didn't hear Leon screaming at him, he must have heard that.

Riku let out another long sigh and walked back to Sora, who thankfully redressed himself. He grabbed his wrist to pull him up, only to have him fumble to the floor. It was cute the he lost his mobility, but there wasn't time for that now. He had to drag the teen out of the den to another floor to a windowless room.

After another long kiss, Riku commanded Sora to stay put; then he left him alone. The brunette stared at the door dazed. The conversation that he overheard proves everything that Sora originally thought this morning. Terry, Ven, and Vani are looking for him right now; that's a no brainer. However, Riku's "friend" was well aware of that and scolded Riku for it.

The thick door slowly opened and a small blonde stumbled through the opening and quickly locked him in the room. His face couldn't hide his disgust of what he went just went through and his face had a slight pink hue.

"Are you okay?" Sora kept his distance from his friend. Roxas could still charge at him at any moment for getting him into this mess.

His face dropped, "No…"

The guilt nearly made Sora collapse on the floor. Roxas shouldn't be here with him. He shot down the question before that Sora form the question, "Don't. Ask."

"But…" Sora wanted to know, "Did anything happened?"

The thought of what happened made the blonde boil inside. It was the best option, to earn their trust to survive, but it was gross. Disgusting. He hated that his best choice was to wait on Ven and Vani. He couldn't do anything? "Do you think that Ven and Terry are looking for us right now?" The blonde tried to lift his spirits.

Mentioning his big brother made Sora feel ashamed for what he just did. Hopefully, Terry would never find out about that. Actually, it could explain why Riku was just scolded by one of his friends. "It would make sense…" Sora mumbled connecting all the pieces in his head.

"What?" Roxas saw Sora in deep thought. That rarely happens; he's on to something.

"A guy came here yelling at Riku that the revolt is pissed and rioting. But…" Sora trailed off again.

Roxas had to encourage him to continue talking. He nearly looked offended, "Why would they hide us?"

* * *

"Okay, where are they?" Leon was extremely frustrated at this point. It was obvious that Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 had guests with them; clues where everywhere. Do they think that hiding them would make him forget? Really?

"I don't know what you are talking about, Leon. Can't Riku and I enjoy a simple vacation in the countryside without being scrutinized?" Axel did his best to make himself the innocent victim, but Leon had a way to make them talk.

Leon kept a stone expression when he repeated the lie, "So you two came here for a getaway?"

"That's right," The two dumbbells perked up thinking that the lie was working. They tried said a few more pointless pitches of how serene and wonderful the country side is.`

"Name one thing that you did while you was here," The dumbfounded look that they shared was enough to make Leon laugh at them, but this was serious. The situation that they got themselves into, was too dangerous for joking around.

"Um," Riku couldn't think of anything right away. He turned to Axel to signal for him to fill in, but he was breathless too.

"Well, we…" Axel tried to make a new lie. "…went fishing. We got lucky and had a nibble or two." Leon couldn't stand to look at his stupid grin.

Even, Riku cracked a smile at the wordplay. They're so annoying. Leon had to do a direct approach, "Did that little brunette go with you too? What was his name?"

"You saw Sora?" Axel revealed too much information with a quick reflex.

The redhead was quickly punished for his outburst. He cringed over in pain trying to keep from whining in front of them. Riku refused to talk to Leon about the subject matter; no matter how he glared at him. The smarter male waited for something from the two; the only result was a hard silence.

A music melody chimed softly from the background. It was the perfect excuse for Axel to excuse himself, "That's my phone."

Leon wasn't happy to see him flee, "So, your phone is on. Do you know how many times I called you?"

"I was busy," Axel yelled out in response, still maintaining his innocence. He rushed to the other side of the dining room to answer the cell phone. He didn't even check who it was; anything was better than this.

To be honest, Axel's mind was still scrambled from the morning he had. His little blonde is the best teddy bear. Thankfully, he had Riku to do stand in for him while he distracts himself with a meaningless phone call.

"Don't you have better things to do, Leon?" Riku lost all of his patience at that point. He did not to be there right now.

Leon shot him another cold stare before he answered his question with something he already said, "The whole trade market was raided earlier today and the revolt ravage through the cities."

"And? What does that have to do with me?" His teal eyes did not show one once of empathy.

"I think they're looking for someone," Leon watched Riku jolt, but it wasn't enough to make him talk.

"Where are they?" He asked one more time in a deeper tone. It still wasn't enough to get their whereabouts. There was another intense silent moment.

"What? Why do you need my customer satisfaction? I own the fucking store!" Axel strolled into the room happily distracted. He didn't notice two sets of eyes cut to him. "I'm Mr. Inferno. My name is on half of the shit in there."

A few seconds passed by and he said, "Yes, the Inferno. Why did you call me?"

"Just hang up, Dumbass," Leon demanded.

Axel turned to them and clearly stated, "I will, after I clear this up. Then I can get back to you." Then he continued to listen to the telemarketer as if he is the most important thing in the world. Leon thought about snatching that phone out of his hand and lighting it on fire. It was obvious that he was avoiding him.

Riku rolled his eyes and addressed the current mess that they're in, "Look Leon, there's nothing…."

His testimonial was interrupted by Axel's loud voice again, "Wait, Roxas?"

Leon became very curious when Axel become speechless and pale. He looked over his shoulder and back to the phone in awe. He uttered under his breathe, "Uh-oh."

"Who's Roxas?" Leon walked closer to the stunned redhead. He didn't answer him, only stare at his phone.

Riku rushed over to him to snatch the phone from his friend's hand, but he failed miserably. "Hang up the fucking phone, Axel, before they trace your phone."

"Where's Roxas?" A fuming voice seeped out of the phone. It was vivid enough to cut through the dense atmosphere like a knife.

"He's fine. There's no need to be mad," Axel hesitantly answered the phone.

Holy shit, it finally hit Leon what's going on, "That's a revolutionary on the phone!?"

Axel grunted at the sudden outburst from Leon. He needed his full concentration for this delicate heart-to-heart. He clapped his hand over the cell phone and whispered, "Worse, this is his older brother. Shut up, I'm trying to make a good first impression."

How stupid is he? He can't make a good first impression. This is insane. Both of them, Leon and Riku, was shocked as Axel tried to reason with the guy who probably wants him crucified. "You must be Ventus; you sound just like him."

"Let me talk to him," Axel sucked in a nervous breathe. It's not going to be that easy.

Axel hesitated for a spilt second; thinking about everything that Roxas would have to say to his big brother. His train of thought was interrupted with the phone being snatched out of his hand. "Hey!" he turned around to see Riku already cancelled the call.

"Was that so hard?" Axel saw the frustration on his friend's frustration. He snatched his phone back almost immediately.

Hang up the phone; jeez why didn't he think of that? O wait, he did, "He'll just call again and it will not take long to guess where we're hiding."

Axel lifted up his cell to check the caller id; it only confirmed what he thought, "Ventus called from one of our stores. How the hell did that happen?"

"What?" Leon couldn't believe what he just said. That means that the revolt spread into their territory.

"Look for yourself," Axel offered it to Leon, but he refused to touch it; as if it was cursed. Just like Axel said, it started to ring again.

Axel didn't have another choice, "Go get Roxas. You're the only one who can open that safe." Riku was stopped for a moment. He doesn't have to surrender to a phone call, but that's Axel's captive. Besides, it gave him a chance to walk away from Leon. When those two was out of his sight, it gave him more time to think about what just happened.

It wasn't ideal and the entire revolt would probably be at his doorstep by nightfall, but he could get one thing that he wanted. Riku made it to the hidden door; the only way to get into it was unlocking the code that was beneath a fake wall. It was originally supposed to be a panic room, but holding the two little beauties.

The room was dead silent and eerily dark. That's what to expect without natural light. Two set of sea blue orbs gleamed through darkness; their eyes were the brightest things in the entire room. "Roxas," his voice made them shudder. "Someone named Ventus is on the phone and asking for you."

The blonde nearly levitated from the couch; he knew that name very well. However he immediately didn't rush out the room. Riku pushed the thick door wide open. He was happy to watch the small blonde sprint out of the room.

Before the brunette could follow his friend, Riku shut the door on him. The little brunette's eyes widen and he backed away several feet distancing the clever alpha. Sora ducked his head to ignore his piercing stare. "I wasn't done with you," the brunette wobbled in his spot.

Riku slowly approached his prey. Riku thought that the brunette would be petrified or trembling in his presence, but no. Sora stood oddly still and kept his expression hidden in shadow. Riku was floored when he found a small grin buried under his hair. The teen trapped Riku in a deep kiss by wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. The teen was slowly lifted until to the point he had to wrap his legs around the taller male. Riku held Sora like that for a few minutes. Eventually, Riku carefully kneeled down to place Sora on the floor, he completely forgotten about everything else.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Not the best couple to model from, but they're so cute together. And Sora is not exactly innocent in this scenario; he too be for this to work. It's too bad that they will be separated soon.**

 **I am nervous about this chapter. It was my first time writing lemon. So bear with me.**

 _ **A. Leaf**_


End file.
